


Smutty Olicity Medieval/Game of Thrones AU

by smkkbert



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smkkbert/pseuds/smkkbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d only met a few days before, but now – for the good of their families – Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak are getting married. As members of two of the land’s greatest houses, they have a duty, and neither one is particularly excited about fulfilling it. Oliver had hoped to avoid commitment for as long as possible and Felicity’s opinion on marriage has only been informed by her parents’ unhappy one. They’d each heard stories of the other that, though untrue, were particularly unflattering. Felicity puts on a brave, cold face, but Oliver can see how wary she is of him and the prospect of sharing his bed. Though he resents being saddled with a wife, even one as beautiful as she, and some of that resentment bleeds over onto Felicity, he doesn’t like the way she looks at him as if expecting nothing but despair, and can’t help feeling pity for the brave girl who was basically sold to him for the sake of political alliance.</p><p>He sets out to prove to his little wife that the marriage bed is nothing to fear, and can offer great pleasure. Though he doesn’t plan to give her his love, he can give her this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding Night

Oliver had never had a good relationship to his father. Even when he had been a little boy, nosy about the world and people around him, his father hadn’t even tried to hide his opinion about his only son.  
According to his father Oliver’s only purpose in this world was to be heir to the house and replace his father as Lord once he was gone forever.

So Oliver had spent his entire life avoiding his father, thinking that it would take decades till he finally died and through it forced him to take over his position and responsibilities.

That his stubborn father had died when Oliver was just thirty years old, still enjoying his life in wealth and freedom, felt like a final punishment for being such a disappointment.

He could literally feel the weight of change in his life on his left hand where just a few hours ago a young woman he had only met a few days ago had put it. She was wearing a matching ring on her finger.  
A sign for the alliance they had been forced to form.  
A sign for the first responsibility he had to assume.

A light knocking on the door woke him from his thoughts, reminding him of the duty they had to fulfill in their wedding night.  
Why did everyone always say that it’s the woman’s duty when the man had to be present, too?

“Come in,” Oliver answered with a harsh voice, quickly taking the last drop of the wine he had poured himself to get a little more feeling for the atmosphere.

And Oliver understood a lot of atmosphere for sex. This wasn’t the first time for him, but it was the first time that he hadn’t chosen his parnter himself.

When the door opened, and the tiny blonde that was now his wife entered the room in a white robe her maidens must have put her in, Oliver took the time to take her in. She was beautiful. He probably would have chosen her for a partner for one night if he hadn’t known the stories about her.  
She was said to be humorless and vain, two characteristic traits he really didn’t like about women.

“Come closer,” he ordered when she remained in the opened door, and he watched carefully when she took a step towards him, closing the door behind her with trembling hands.

Even if her face showed no sign of fear, it actually looked very cold like she knew exactly what was going to happen, Oliver could see her nervousness. And he just couldn’t stop the thought that popped through his head:  
That poor girl was wary of him, unsure what might happen this night and even if he wasn’t especially excited about the consuming of their marriage, he would do everything in his power to make sure she would memorize it all her life - in the best way of course.

 

Felicity stood still, holding her breath while her husband took her in, letting his gaze slide all over her. But she didn’t even so much as blinked at him.

When she had been told that she was going to marry him, she had nodded to her mother who had with cold voice explained all her duties as the wife to the new Lord before she had hurried to her room where she had locked herself and cried the entire night.

She had always known that one day the day would come, but there had always been that little piece in herself that had hoped that maybe her parents would once in her life show heart and let her choose her husband. Of course they hadn’t, instead she had been forced to marry someone she didn’t love, she didn’t even know.  
Just the way her parents had been forced to get married, sending both of them into a life of dispair, even towards their only daughter.

“Where do you want me?” she heard herself ask even though her voice sounded foreign in her ears. Cold.

Her mother had told her that she had to do exactly what her husband asked from her. Maybe it would spare her some of the pain.  
Felicity didn’t doubt that her husband new exactly where he wanted her. According to the stories she had been told about him there hadn’t been one woman in her new home he hadn’t spent at least one night with.

“Take off your robe and get into bed,” he answered. “Please.”

Felicity nodded, firm hands unknotting the belt of her robe before letting the fabric glide to the floor and hurrying to get into bed, avoiding her husband’s gaze, ashamed of her nakedness.

While she settled into bed, hiding under the blanket, she heard him take off his own robe. Felicity didn’t dare to watch, though.

She knew it was going to hurt, and she knew that this night would only be the first of a lot of nights of pain. Her mother had told her that, and Felicity couldn’t hope that her husband was any different from her father, insisting on the nightly meetings of husband and wife.

Felicity breathed in when she felt the mattress shift, telling her that her husband had settled next to her.  
She was going to make it through it, she told herself. She was a strong woman, and she wouldn’t let any man destroy her. Especially not her husband.

 

While he crawled into bed beside her, Oliver tried to figure out what he was going to do first.  
If he wanted to make it good for her, he needed to make her feel more comfortable, he decided.

Slowly he pulled away the blanket she was hiding under, uncovering her naked body to him again.  
She was beautiful, and it would be a shame for a woman that beautiful to not experience the pleasure a man could give her. Their bed wasn’t going to be a place of love. But he would make sure that it wouldn’t be a place of fear, either. No woman should fear her own bed.

“Touch me,” he requested when the blanket fell to the floor, and her eyes snapped up to him.

She hesitated before she slowly reached out her hand, directing it to his naked lap, but Oliver caught her hand and put it to his scar-covered chest. She clearly wasn’t ready to touch his length. So he pressed her palm to his breast before moving it all over his chest, down his abs and to his hips and up again. Her eyes followed the path her hand took.

As soon as he loosend the grip on her fingers, she let her hand sink back to the mattress, and he didn’t stop her. Slowly he moved one leg to the other side of her body, so he was straddleing her, his hands to both sides of her shoulders. Their bodies didn’t touch until he lowered his face to her neck, softly kissing the sensitive skin there.

He needed to make her feel comfortable, and he needed to open her for everything he had in mind for this night.  
Passion. Arousal. Pleasure.

 

Felicity stayed still when he kissed her neck. His lips felt surprisingly soft against her skin. She had somehow assumed that they would be rough the way his scars had felt under her palms. But his lips melted so perfectly against her skin that for the first time she doubted her mother’s warning of pain.

She clenched her hands to fists while her husband’s lips moved down her neck and to her shoulder, peppering kisses along the way. He lowered his chest, so his skin was slightly touching her nipples and Felicity bit her tongue, pressing her lips together tightly.

 _Don’t move and don’t make any sounds_ , her mother had told her. The less she did, the sooner he was finding his release, and she would have her freedom for a few hours.

So Felicity stayed unmoving even when her husband kept lowering his lips, moving them towards her breast and closing his mouth around her nipple. She was biting her tongue so strongly that she could taste her own blood. But she didn’t know how else to keep silent. It was bad enough that her chest was heaving under her erratic breaths. 

Her mother had been right. It was painful.  
But Felicity had expected a different kind of pain. The pain you feel when you have been stabbed with a knife.  
This kind of pain was… different.  
She didn’t know how else to describe it. She felt the urge to pull him closer, to move against him, but she controlled herself, hoping it would spare her the other kind of pain.

When her husband sucked her nipple into his mouth, Felicity forgot all her good intentions. Her back arched, her breasts pressing into his face, and a low gasp escaped her mouth when her whole body was shaking, and she wasn’t able to control it.

Although she could still feel the fire in her veins, the tremble in her body and the beautiful pain in her skin, she did her best to regain her self-control, holding her breath and pressing her lips together.

She even managed to hold back the whimper that threatened to leave her lips when he abandoned her breast and moved his face up her body to hover over her face. His eyes were blown wide, and the deep blue of his iris slightly darker than before.

“Don’t hold back your moans,” he told her, his voice rough. “I want to hear you, baby.”

His words made her gasp, and before she could apologize for making a sound or something, her husband had lowered his head, stroking his tongue against hers, and Felicty again forgot all good intentions, moaning into his mouth.

“Don’t stop making those sounds,” he requested, moving his lips to her jaw and to her neck, down her chest again. “I want to hear you.”

Felicity hesitated for just a moment before she did like she was asked and answered each of his kisses on her hot skin with a moan or gasp.

“Did you feel what I did to you when I sucked on your breast?” he asked, swirling his tongue into her belly button before moving even lower, but stopped at her hips to put his chin down on her skin and watch her.

“Yes,” she answered as soon as she was sure that he really wanted an answer.

“Did you like it?”

“Yes.”

“Then you are going to like this even more. Don’t silence your sounds.”

 

He waited till she nodded before he closed his lips around her sex, smirking when she arched her back and moand so loud he was sure everyone in the castle could hear her. And he liked it.

Oliver licked her slit that was already wet as a result of his former treatments. Again she moaned, and her hips moved against his face. Oliver needed to put his arm over her hips to press them back into the mattress and stop her from moving.

“I want to move,” she gasped, gripping the sheets tightly. “Let me move!”

Oliver didn’t answer. He saw no point in explaining her that the inability to move was only going to heighten her pleasure. So he pressed her down even more firmly, surprised by the strength she had in her body, and invaded her wet heat with his tongue. Enjoying the way she squirmed underneath him, he set a slow rhythm with his tongue.

He could hear her moans getting loader, her breathing becoming erratic while her inner walls started clenching around his tongue.

“Yes!” she exclaimed, her fingers suddenly gripping the strands of his hair and pulling him closed to her sex. “Yes! Oh my God! Ye-! Oh my-! Oh! Oh! Oh!”

Her second orgasm hit her so much harder than the first one. She panted, her back arched keenly from the mattress. But Oliver didn’t let go of her so easily. Before she was able to come down from her peak, he moved up her body to close his lips around the swollen nerve bundle that made her gasp already and even release a high-pitched sound through her closed lips when he stroke it with his tongue.

“No!” she suddenly exclaimed and he let go, lifting his head to look at her. “Not again! I- I can’t take it! Please.”

 

Felicity could see her husband looking up to her from where he was nestled between her legs, and for a few seconds she feared that she had gone too far and her husband would seriously cause her pain for interrupting his…  
whatever he was doing down there to her. 

But instead he smiled softly at her, drawing patterns into her hip and whispere, “Don’t be afraid. This will be getting even better.”

Better than the last wave of heat that had taken over her body?

Felicity doubted that, but she knew that she could be happy about what he had done to her and that it was her duty to endure the pain he might be causing her for the rest of the night. So she put her head back to the pillow and took deep breaths, waiting for him to continue the bitter-sweet torture.

“You’re ready?” he asked after a while.

“Yes,” she answered, not sure whether that really was the truth.

But than his lips once again closed around that spot between her thighs, and she couldn’t hold back her moan. Her head pressed further into the pillow, her back arching off the bed.

Whatever it was he was doing there, he needed to do it again.  
She’d probably die, if he didn’t.

It didn’t take long until she felt a new wave of heat coil up. When the prickle started in the toes of her left foot, she was already panting again. And then he sucked her sensitive skin into his mouth, and she just exploded.

For what felt like an eternity she wasn’t able to notice anything around her. She couldn’t hear anything. She couldn’t see anything. She couldn’t feel anything except for the pleasure that was consuming her.

When she was finally able to open her eyes again, she saw her husband hovering above her. He had his eyes locked on her face. The expression of his face unreadable and intensive.

“I’m sorry,” Felicity hurried to say, sure that it was her fault he was looking like that.

“You don’t have to be sorry for anything. You did really good,” he told her, caressing the skin that covered her hip bone with one of his hands.

“I didn’t really do anything,” she said in a moment of courage before biting her bottom lip.

“You made me hard,” he explained to her, fondly taking her hand when she looked at him, obviously not know what he was talking about. He guided her fingers down to his cock, letting her finger tips brush against his erection. “You did that to me.”

Felicity nodded slightly, so he let go of her hand, and she pulled it back slowly, putting it next to her head on the pillow.

“This… was… nice…” she said, hesitating.

“We’re not done yet,” he told her softly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

“What could you-” her question was interrupted by a keen when her husband moved two fingers into her, curling them against her inner walls, taking her breath away. “Oh my God!”

“I need to warn you,” he said with low voice. “It might hurt when I enter you, but the pain will go away.”

She looked up at him, wondering what he meant, when he slowly moved his fingers out of her and brushed her entrance with the head of his cock.

Felicity gasped, her back once again arching from the mattress, and she held onto his broad shoulders. 

“You’re ready?”

 

He waited for her nod before he pressed forward slowly, entering her as gently as he was able to. He didn’t want to traumatize her by just pounding into her although this was really attacking his self-control. She was wet from her orgsams and tight and her inner walls fluttered so perfectly around him.

When Oliver saw the change in her face - from pleasure to pain - he stilled his hips, rubbing circles on her clit.

“Relax, baby,” he whispered harshly.

He had only drawn a few circles when her face relaxed, and he slowly continued entering her until he was burried in her hot heat completely.

“Oh my God,” she keened, throwing her head back, pressing it into the pillow.

Oliver started moving, pulling out and back in, settling a fast but gentle rhythym that hit just the right spots inside of her to make her pant. 

He knew he wasn’t going to last long since he had been so errect before he had entered her already, and in the aftermaths of her last orgasm her walls were clenching around him already. So Oliver put his thumb to her clit, pressing down to make her come first.

While they were both chasing their release, he watched her face, watched the little freckles on her nose and the fullness of her lips. Just when he felt his balls tighten, she opened her eyes, looking right back at him.

And while he spilled his seed into her, both their bodies trembling from their pleasure, Oliver felt a fist clench around his heart in rhythm with the clenching of her inner walls around his jerking cock.

He had had sex with a few partners already, but it had never felt like this. Never had he experienced what he felt now with her gaze burning into his skin, reaching down to his heart. Never had he felt the need to press himself closer, pressing every inch of his body against hers and because of that-

 

“I will go now,” her husband stated, pulling out of her and moving out of bed before Felicity could even so much as enjoy the last wave of pleasure.

She watched wordlessly as he picked up his rope from the floor, put it on and left the bedroom. The door behind him fell shut, leaving Felicity alone and confused about what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver was pacing back and forth in front of the castle, his eyes down on the dirty stones that led into the garden which he knew was her favorite place to be in her new home where she had moved in three weeks and five days ago.

It had been three weeks and five days since he gotten married to her, and it had been three weeks and five days since he had spent that one night with her that had suddenly filled him with a need he had never experienced before.

Still his heart clenched with the memory of her face when she had come and the feel of her fingers digging into his skin, holding onto him for dear life. He could even hear her whimpers and moans, signs for the pleasure he had given her.  
Oliver formed his hands to fists and pressed his teeth together. 

She hadn’t been supposed to make him feel like this. She had been chosen by his deceased father, uniting two of the land’s most important houses. Sure she had been pretty, but he had met her just two days before their wedding, and even if he had known her all his life, he just hadn’t been willing to get married just now.  
If his father hadn’t died, and he hadn't been forced to take his place as Lord, Oliver surely wouldn’t have gotten married for another five or maybe ten years, instead enjoying himself with some random women.

But of course his father had died which seemed to be a final punishment to the unloved son.

The thought of his father only made him angrier, so he pushed it aside.  
He hadn’t visited her since that night. Instead he had stayed in his own bedroom, avoiding the thought of the shared bedroom and what he could do to her or rather with her in there.

He knew that all he had to do was telling her that he wanted her to spend the night in that bedroom and he could have just continued what he had started in their wedding night, guiding her through all kinds of pleasure and showing her that there was nothing to fear.

But of course he hadn’t asked her to leave her separate bedroom, so he could visit her for the night.

Actually he had barely talked to her, let alone even seen her. He had tried to keep himself busy, doing things he told himself he had to do now that he was Lord and that all of this had nothing to do with the fact that he was avoiding his wife.

She was his wife, a wife that had conquered everybody’s heart by storm. In those rare moments they had been present in the same room, Oliver had allowed himself to quietly observe her, watching how she had charmed everyone around her, and how all the people that had mingled her, had been falling for her pretty smile, her kind manner and her quite unsure behavior.

He had been surprised to detect that he hadn’t been all possessive about it.  
Oliver knew that he wasn’t willing to share anything that was his, including his wife, not matter what circumstances had led to that union.

But instead pride had settled in his chest, pride that his beautiful wife had been able to make everyone fall for her.

Maybe even him.

 

Felicity lay awake, staring at the ceiling like she had done every night since she had moved into her husband’s castle.

When her mother had told her to get married, Felicity had known what to expect. Her mother had always made clear that being married meant to take a lot of pain and to do everything her husband wanted. Especially at the nightly visits a good wife was supposed to say nothing and do nothing but to let her husband enjoy her.

But her husband had been different. He had insisted on her making sounds and moving.

He had made her feel all those things, making her body explode.  
It had been amazing.

And now Felicity was waiting for him to tell her that he wanted to do it again because she knew that normally a husband wanted those nightly visits far more often than once a month.

Maybe she had mistaken some of the things that had happened that night. Maybe he hadn’t enjoyed what had happened as much as she had. Maybe he just didn’t want to see her again because he hadn’t been that overwhelmed by what he had done to her or rather with her.

Her hands gripped the fabric of her nightgown, slowly lifting it up her thighs, so she could move her right hand under the seam and between her legs. Hesitantly she stroked her folds with the tip of her fingers, searching the little nub her husband had sucked into his mouth to make heat start coiling in her stomach and finally rip through her whole body.

She closed her eyes with a sigh. The thought of her husband touching her like her own hand did know made her heart pound faster in her chest. She still remember the feeling of his tongue on her skin and his harsh voice in her ear.  
Of course Felicity knew that he had been forced to get married to her the same way she had been forced to get married to him. She also knew that he knew a lot more about spending the night with a partner than she did. Unlike herself he had been with someone before.

It had been one of the many rumors she had heard about him.

Felicity frowned, still moving her fingers against her sex, searching for the right spots to touch, but she just couldn’t find them. How did her husband know so much more about how to make her feel great than she did? How was that possible?

“Let’s just say I’m that creative.”

With a loud gasp Felicity sat up in bed, tearing open her eyes to look into the penumbral room. It took a while till her eyes finally adjusted to the bit candlelight, and she could see the dark figure standing next to the closed door to the hallway, leaning back on the brick wall, quietly watching her.

“My Lord!” she almost screeched, hastily trying to get out of bed and drop a curtsy, but he already approached the bed and pressed on her shoulder, so she lay down again, looking up at him with big eyes.

“Let me help you,” he requested before taking off his clothes and sliding into bed.

 

Oliver rested with the back to the post at the end of the bed, facing his wife who was still looking at him with big eyes. Her cheeks were reddened, and she was obviously embarrassed by his sudden appearance, but he couldn’t care less.

He had been on his way to his own bedroom when the thought of her tight wet heat around him had finally pushed him to go to her room instead. He hadn’t knocked, intending to leave her alone in case she had already been asleep, but then he had seen her trying to pleasure herself and he had just leaned back, waiting and watching.

“Lie back,” he instructed and gave her a reassuring nod when she looked back at him questioningly.

The few moments he had had between stepping away from his own bedroom door and coming to hers, he had thought about what he could show her tonight. Now she had made that decision for him.

“Use your middle finger to slowly stroke your folds,” he added while pulling the blanket away to get a better look, “and use your other hand to play with your nipples.”

He watched as she followed his instructions, one hand disappearing under the white fabric of her nightgown. Her hands were hesitantly, and she had her eyes screwed shut, biting her lower lip. Her golden curls fell on her shoulders.

She was the perfect picture to make him hard, and Oliver had to bite his tongue to not touch his naked length and instead just enjoy the view of his wife slowly becoming wet as much as he was growing hard.

“Spread the wetness between your folds,” he instructed further. “And move your hand up to the edge of your slit. Circle the sensitive skin there. And don’t stop playing with your breasts, baby.”

Happily he heard a moan escape her lips and watched as her back slightly arched from the bed, her toes wiggling in pleasure.

But Oliver could see that she still hadn’t found the little nub of nerves that would make her skin feel like it was on fire. So he quietly leaned forward, put his fingers on hers and moved her hand to where it should be, guiding her movements while she looked up at him in question before letting her head fall back with a harsh intake of breath.

“Yes!” she moaned her back arching even more.

He waited till he was sure that she knew how to move her fingers before he pulled his hand back, again resting on the bedpost and just watching her.

It didn’t take long till her movements became faster, and her hips moved against her fingers, and she finally came with a long moan.

 

She hadn’t known that she was able to do this to herself. She had thought that he was the only one who could make her feel like that, but she had been wrong. Her own fingers could do this.

When she came down from her height, she took some deep breaths, trying to get back to her senses and figuring out what she was going to do now since she was very aware of the fact that her husband was still in her bed, watching her while being completely naked.

Slowly she propped herself up onto her elbows and looked at him a little shyly.  
He was looking right back at her and smirked before making a ‘come here’ motion with his finger.

Felicity hesitated before crawling towards him on her hands and knees, coming to rest straddling his thighs and putting her hands to his forearms.

He bent forwards, brushing his lips over hers and then leant back.

“You did pretty great, baby,” he told her unashamedly and even smirked when she blushed.

“I didn’t expect you to come here,” Felicity said quietly. “I hope what I did, didn’t… enrage you.”

“Do I look enraged?” he asked.

Felicity watched him closely before she shook her head. No, he didn’t look enraged. She had seen her father enraged a lot, but that had looked completely different from what she saw in front of her because her husband’s face was soft and his eyes blown wide with what she assumed was lust.

He cupped her face tenderly, whispering, “There is nothing you will ever have to be afraid of in your own bed. No woman should fear her own bed. So I can leave if you want me to since I barged in here without asking.”

“I want you to stay,” Felicity answered, surprised by his behavior.

Those last three weeks he had barley ever looked at her. In those rare moments that they had been in the same room she had felt observed by him, but hadn’t been sure since every time she had dared to look at him, he had been looking somewhere else. Still, she had sensed that he had been looking at her.

So she hadn’t really expected him to come here one night. Instead she had thought that he was just going to keep ignoring her until he would ask her to move into the shared bedroom for one night and-

“Where is your mind going?” he asked her.

Felicity blushed again, shaking her head. “It’s nothing.”

Before he could say anything else, she closed the space between them, pressing her lips to his and moving her hips against his. His length slid perfectly between her wet folds, and she moaned into his mouth while grabbing his hair and breathing in deeply through her nose, inhaling his scent.

 

Oliver was surprised by her action. Obviously his little lesson in pleasuring herself had made her more confident, and she was now taking what she wanted. It was a pleased development since he liked her to get more confident about what they were doing here.

And of course this wish was only part of his selfish manner he told himself while he raised his wife’s nightgown over her head and threw it on the floor behind him. He wanted her to become confident, so they could both enjoy more pleasure. That was the only reason he wanted to build her self-confidence.

“God!” he moaned when she adjusted her hips and pressed herself even more firmly on his cock without allowing him to enter her.

So Oliver lifted her hips from his easily, positioning himself at her entrance before slamming her down on his lap, making her scream and tilting her head back. He took the opportunity to let his lips travel along her jaw and to her ear. He sucked at her earlobe before lowering his lips to her neck and her shoulder.  
While she moved her hips against his in a slow, steady rhythm, he tasted every spot of her skin his lips could reach. He stopped at a little scar on her shoulder, licking it, making her moan.

He quietly wondered what had happened to her that had earned her a scar, but quickly lost focus on his thoughts when her movements gained speed and her nails were digging into his back, scratching his skin.

Quickly he grabbed her hips, slamming them down onto him before circling them in his lap, and she gasped in deep pleasure, holding onto him even more tightly.

He could feel her walls clenching around him and sent a silent prayer to heaven that he was able to hold onto for a little while longer, not letting go and ending this too soon for both of them. Oliver wanted to live in this moment, forever watching her face.

And in this moment while they were both on the edge of pleasure Oliver swore himself that he was going to continue the lustful part of their marriage. He wasn’t going to be her husband by day. He wasn’t going to eat dinner with her every day, listening to what she had done all day and what she was planning to do the next day. But he was going to spend the nights with her.

It was the only way he felt he could be her husband without betraying himself.  
And what more could she ask for than being let alone during the day and enjoying all the advantages of a marriage at night? It had to be enough for her. And it surely was going to be enough for him.

She came with a quiet whimper, her eyes burning into his skin like they had in their wedding night, and it was exactly that expression in her beautiful face that sent him over the edge with her, and he released his seed inside of her with a deep groan.

When he came back from his senses, he realized that his wife had put her head to his shoulder, her fingers drawing patterns on his scarred back. His own arms had snuck around her waist, holding her tightly against him.

With the last strength he had he moved them to the head of the bed where he put her down on the mattress, pulling the blanket back up before cuddling to her sleepy body and burying his face in her neck.

Maybe part of their marriage could work after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Her whole life Felicity had thought being married to someone who didn’t care about you, who didn’t love you was the worst that could happen to you. Being forced to live your life with someone you barley knew like she had been forced by her parents which had been forced by their own parents themselves seemed to be the worst of all scenarios for the rest of her life.

So even four months after her wedding she could still not believe that she had been wrong all her life. Her mother had made her believe how terrible it was, and Felicity had believed her blindly because even though she had known that her mother had hated to have been forced into an unloving marriage and everything that was a result from this including Felicity herself, she hadn’t been able to imagine that a mother would tell her own daughter a terrible untruth about something so important.

Or maybe Felicity was just lucky to be married to a man who might not care about her, but didn’t full-heartily hate her, either. Instead they had found an arrangement, making them to passionate partners at night and polite strangers at day.

Maybe it wasn’t ideal, but it was more than she could have hoped for, and it certainly was more than she had ever thought she’d get.

She had her arms spread and spun around herself in the garden, looking at the deep blue sky and laughed happily.

Four months ago she gotten married to a total stranger, thinking her life was forever ruined. But then in their first night together he had opened up a world of pleasure to her she still tried to fully discover. Three months ago he had started to visit her every night, asking her to move into the shared bedroom completely to let him show her all the tempting things they could do.

And Felicity had enjoyed every single night. Her husband was always so caring, so loving. He always pleasured her several times before working on his own arousal. He reacted to every of her sounds, and he made her feel so beautiful that Felicity actually gave up on caring too much about her look. Of course she still made sure to look okay, but she didn’t spend hours on it.

Her life was just so much better than she had ever thought it’d be.

And she was sure that she owed all of this to just one person.

Biting her lip and pulling her arms back to her body, she stood still and hesitantly turned her head above her shoulder, glancing at the window to Oliver’s workroom. For a split second she thought she saw him standing there, but just the blink of an eye later whatever she had thought she’d seen was gone.

Sighing, Felicity let herself fall to the green grass, her red dress spreading out like a puddle of blood while she began to pick flowers, all the while humming happily.

 

From the moment he had known that he was going to get married he knew that he was screwed.

Getting married had never been anything he had pictured for himself. He might have known that it was going to happen to him one day, but not before he was 40 years old and in the desperate need of an heir. So he hadn’t imagined anything good coming out of this.

He still wasn’t sure that there was anything good coming out of it or at least nothing good apart from their sizzling hot nightly activities.

Oliver felt himself smile only thinking about it. He had spent every night of the last three months worshipping every inch of her body, showing her which pleasures a man could give a woman, how much pleasure he could make her feel.

When an all too familiar tingling started spreading on his skin, Oliver moved out of the chair and snuck to the window, looking down into the garden where he knew he could find her and of course there she was, dancing all by herself.

Her happiness immediately infected him.

He had learned a lot about her those last weeks. He knew that she liked to be outside, dancing and singing. Sometimes she talked in her sleep, and she had this little scar on her left shoulder that she didn’t seem to care about just like she didn’t care about all the scars he had gotten in those endless hours his father had taught him to fight.

When she suddenly stood still, Oliver watched her carefully and hastily took a step back, hiding from her gaze that shot right to where he had been standing just seconds ago.  
He silently cursed himself for hiding from her and went back to his chair, dropping down on it and sighing.

All those weeks he had been married to her Oliver had often watched her, silently observing when he was sure she hadn’t been looking. Not once had he allowed himself to let her know this and not once had he showed her the slight affection he actually felt for her. He didn’t even like to admit this to himself because he had never been supposed to feel like this for her.

But from the moment she had fallen apart in his arms for the first time he had known that there was more than just the forced marriage connecting the two of them to each other.

A quiet knocking at the door made him lift his head, and his face froze when he watched her enter the room. She stepped in without saying a word and closed the door behind her, standing quietly on the other side of the room, looking at him.

Oliver felt his heartbeat start fastening. He had never been alone in a room with her if it hadn’t been a bedroom. The thought made his heart clench. What was she doing here?

“I know you’ve watched me,” she said, and he realized that he must have asked that question out loud, but she continued before he got the chance to tell her that. “I thought that maybe you felt the need for a little break.”

He really didn’t know how to respond to that. There was something in the way she looked at him that told him that maybe her words contained an unspoken meaning. So Oliver just sat there watching as she slowly approached him, coming to a stand in front of his knees and looking down at him so intensively he couldn’t breathe.

And then she lowered herself to the floor, going down on her knees while spreading his knees apart, so she could move between them. He stayed quiet when she started to open his belt, only moving to help her pulling his pants down his legs and making the fabric instead pool on the floor around his ankles.

He was hard even before her hands were on him. The touch of her warm fingertips against his member only made him grow harder. He breathed out through his nose loudly, observing the stroking movements of her hands around his cock.

“I want to give you the same amount of pleasure that you have given me those last weeks,” she told him in a seductive tone. “I want my lips to do what your lips do to me all the time. But you might need to… help me.”

Oliver nodded furiously, watching as she lowered her head and wrapped her red-painted lips around his aching member and took him in deep into her warm mouth.

His hand came to rest on the back of her head, massaging her scalp and reassuring her of what she did. If he didn’t know that this was the first time she did this, he would probably think that she was an expert for giving oral.

Her movements were steady. Slow. She took him all the way in, staying there for a heartbeat before pulling back till only the tip of him was still in her. And then she kissed the tip of his cock, swirled her tongue around it and took him in again.

She repeated the same motion again and again. And all Oliver could do was moan and remind himself to keep breathing while stopping his hips from pounding into her mouth. He couldn't allow himself the pleasure of doing so. She wanted to give him that, and he wasn’t going to deny her this, especially when she did so well.

“God, baby, I’m going to come,” he groaned when she sucked on his cock, and he arched his back, pushing into her mouth deeper.

She didn’t stop. Instead she just lifted her gaze from where they were focused on her lips and locked eyes with him. And he could almost see a smirk on her face when his eyes went glassy, and he felt the heat coiling in his stomach spreading through his entire body.

“Felicity!” he shouted out when he came and spilled his seed into her welcoming mouth.

The orgasm seemed to last forever. He saw white loops dancing before his eyes, and his whole body felt like being on fire.

When he finally came down from his height, he looked down to her, smiling. He intended to tell her how good she had done, but when he saw her eyes opened widely, almost staring up at him, he bent forward and cupped her beautiful face with his pranks.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” he asked her worriedly that maybe he had done something wrong.

Two long heartbeats he waited for an answer. His thumbs were stroking the soft skin of her flushed cheeks, and their eyes were still locked.

When she spoke, her voice was a low whisper that was barely there, and her answer actually made him gulp.

“You said my name.”

 

All those months they had been married now Felicity had never heared him say her name. Whenever he had introduced her to someone or talked about her with someone, he had always referred to her as his wife. Never had he used her name. And when they had been alone, he had always call her ‘baby’ which had been fine for her. She hadn’t felt the need to hear her name from his lips.

At least she had thought she hadn’t needed it. Once her name had spilled from his lips a couple minutes ago, Felicity could barely understand how she had been able to hold on for so long, not hearing her name from him.

Her heartbeat fastened as she was still staring at him with wide eyes and a questioning gaze. He seemed as surprised by having said her name as she was. He looked down at where she was still kneeling between his legs and stared back at her without saying a word. When he gulped, Felicity could see his Adam’s apple jump. When he reached out a hand to offer her support to get to her feet, Felicity put her hand in his and let him help her.

“You said my name,” Felicity repeated after a while since he still hadn’t spoken. “You have never said my name before.”

“You have never said my name,” he answered softly, reaching out and putting a loose strain of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Felicity opened her mouth, but shut it again before saying a word, unsure whether she was supposed to say his name. There was something about saying it that scared her. Saying his name might actually bring up all the things she had told herself she wasn’t feeling for him. The things she was sure she wasn’t allowed to fell for him since he had offered her a life of passion and pleasure inside their bedroom, but nowhere else.

“Felicity,” Oliver whispered, making her fringe. He leaned forward and put his hands on her arms, running them up and down like he wanted to comfort her. “Say my name. Please, Felicity, say my name.”

Felicity locked eyes with him, breathing in deeply before whispering, “Why? Why do you want to hear me say it?”

He gently cupped her face in his hands, nuzzling his nose to hers. He hesitated for only one second before he answered, “Because I love you.”

“But I thought you said,” Felicity began, but interrupted herself with a shake of her head. “Oliver, what-“

This time she was interrupted by Oliver’s lips on hers. He was kissing her like he had been away from her for months, longing for her kiss like it was the only thing keeping him alive. It was loving and soft, yet passionate and demanding. Felicity couldn’t do anything but respond to his kiss by kissing him back, licking into his mouth and moaning quietly when she felt his still half-naked body pressing against her and pushing her back until the back of her thighs touched the edge of his desk, and he lifted her to sit on it.

His lips never left hers. He kept kissing her even when he pulled up the fabric of her dress so he could stand between her knees, rubbing his hard length against her clothed center, making both of them gasp.

“Felicity,” he groaned.

And that was it. Felicity put all of the worries she had aside, grabbed the fabric that covered his chest and pulled him closer to herself till her breasts pressed against his body, and their hips could move against each other’s easily.

All of this felt so different to the last time.

She couldn’t really describe it, but she felt the shift in their… arrangement.

Oliver had told her he loved her, and he had said her name. And she had said his name, and now there was this prickling all over her body like millions of bugs running over her skin.  
All of this kissing and touching and breathing each other in felt so different than from those last months, even last night. It felt more intimate which should be impossible since they weren’t doing this in their bed while candles burnt all around them.

When Oliver pulled back slightly, Felicity opened her eyes, looking at him. He still held her face in his hands, but had stopped the rocking movements of his hips against hers and was just looking at her now, questioning and with knitted eyebrows.

“You’re still here with me?”

“Sure,” Felicity answered lightly and even a bit nervously since she didn’t know where exactly this was going. “I am still here, sitting on your desk without anything on my body except for my dress while you are standing equally half-naked in front of me and staring at me. See, still there. Totally aware of what is happening here. The same way as I am aware of the fact that I am talking a lot right now so I’m just going to-“

She pressed her lips together and pulled them into her mouth, quietly waiting for him to say something.

“I have never realized that you talk a lot,” Oliver admitted. “I know that you are like a ray of sunshine, but-“

Felicity blushed and just pulled him back into her embrace, closing her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips keeping him close to her. She didn’t let go of his lips when his naked erection pushed against her now equally naked sex, his hard length sliding through her wet folds easily, making both of them groan.

“Oliver,” she moaned when he angled his hips and rubbed his erection against the bundle of nerves that always set her body on fire.

“Say it again,” he groaned into her ear, biting down on her earlobe before easing the pain with his tongue. “Say my name again, Felicity. Please.”

“Oliver,” she started panting when his movements picked up speed, and she felt the height of her pleasure nearing. “Oliver. Oliver. Oliver. Oliver. Oliver.”

Each time she said her name it sounded different. Each time the need in her voice increased, and when she was finally pushed over the edge and her vision went blank, she breathed his name like it was a prayer.

 

Oliver didn’t waste any time. As soon as he felt her shaking against him, high on her pleasure he grabbed his shaft and pushed deep inside of her, making her hold onto him for dear life while trying to catch her breath and get used to the sensation of her sensitive folds being pushed apart and his thick length inside of her.

He waited until she was breathing more evenly and had adjusted to the feeling of his cock inside of her until he started moving. He slowly rocked his hips against hers, never pulling away too far, unwilling to let her go.

Instead he lowered his lips to her neck, sucking her pulse point and nuzzling his nose to the sensitive skin right under her ear.

When Felicity used the grip she had on his shoulder to pull herself closer to the edge of the desk and move against him, he groaned her name. “Felicity.”

Both of their movements hurried up. Oliver moved his hips in circles, wrapping one of her legs higher on his hip with one hand while the other kept her dress away from where they were joined. Meanwhile Felicity rocked her pelvis back and forth, letting him slide out and back into her easily. Their lips were hovering above each others, breathing the same air.

When he felt her starting to clench around him Oliver moaned, “I love you, Felicity. I loved you.”

Since he had said it before, he could repeat those words as many times as he wanted and actually needed it. He needed her to know how much he loved her. He needed to assure her that she was loved in her own home. No matter if she might not feel the same way.  
He could wait patiently for her to maybe fall in love with him, too.

It didn’t take long until he felt heat coiling in his stomach once again. Knowing he was close, Oliver pressed his thumb to the little bundle of nerves right above where they were joined and circled it with fast movements.

“Oliver,” Felicity panted breathlessly, rocking against him faster and digging her nails in his shoulders. “Oliver, I- I- I love you, Oliver.”

They fell over the edge together, clinging to each other. Felicity pulled on the collar of Oliver’s clothes and straightened herself as much as possible, so she could kiss him, pressing her lips to his for a moment before opening her mouth and tickling the seam between his lips. He opened them for her willingly, lowering his own head while angling hers to have better access to kiss her passionately.

Neither of them could have said how long they just stayed like this, kissing each other and breathing each other in. They enjoyed their new discovered intimacy like it was the first time they had been that close to each other ever.

And maybe they were, Oliver thought. He certainly knew that he had never felt so emotionally close to someone as he felt to Felicity, his beautiful wife, right now.

When he pulled back, still holding her face in his hands and of course staying close enough to still feel the tickling of her breath against his stubbly jaw, he could see a smile on her face he was sure she could see mirrored on his own.

“So?” she asked, cocking her head. “What are we going to do now?”

Laughing Oliver pulled back enough to put his pants back in order and did the same with Felicity’s underwear before lowering the skirt of her dress and helping her off the desk.

“Well, since I like to enjoy dinner with my beautiful wife, I figure,” Oliver began, lifting her from the floor and into his arms, “I guess you have no choice but to join me.”

“I will,” she laughed when he pressed a kiss to her neck and carried her towards the door. “But you don’t have to carry me. I can walk own my own.”

“But it’s more fun this way.”

Their happy laughs were heard in the entire castle and not even a year should pass before those sounds were mingled with the cry of a beautiful boy, the new heir to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver felt his fingertips tingling with the almost unbearable need to touch his wife.  
To really touch her.

Those last months he had been limited to talk to her, look at her, admiring her beauty without touching her the way he had wanted to. There had been soft squeezing of her hand, careful touching of her cheek and short pecks to her lips, but that had been all the physician had allowed them for the sake of Felicity’s and their son’s life.

So Oliver had done his best to hide his displeasure about the cutback of his sex life, trying to be a supporting husband to his wife, the first woman he had ever fallen in love with, the only woman he could ever picture by his side at day and at night. The thought of a child joining their family, an heir to the House, had only increased his love for her.

Truth was - it had been hard, though. He had barely discovered his love for Felicity when they had found out that she had been expecting their first child and only a few days after that the bleedings and the pain had started, forcing her to stay in bed every second of day and night.

He had visited her there, talked to her, comforted her, but for a man who had always been very physical and who had just discovered the excitement of connecting not only bodies but souls with one another it just hadn’t been enough. Not really.

So Oliver had counted down the days of their restriction, imagining all the ways he was going to rediscover her body after months of not getting to touch her the way he enjoyed the most.

After the complicated birth Felicity had been put through, bearing their son Thomas, the physician had insisted on Felicity staying in bed for seven more weeks, giving her body a chance to recover from the stress of pregnancy and birth.

Today was – finally –the day Felicity had been allowed to get out of bed.

Unfortunately he had been forced to go to one of his cousin’s wedding. He had tried to avoid that, wanting to be close to Felicity and enjoy every second of her first day out of bed. Well, he hadn’t really had any indications of letting her get out of bed, instead had been planning on climbing in there with her to catch up on the time they should have spent pleasuring each other. For the peace between their Houses it had been necessary, though.

So now there were only a few miles separating him from really being with Felicity again. He wanted to be with her the exact same way he had been imagining in his dreams. He wanted to take off her dress, lay her down on the bed and have his way with her. The thought of doing so actually made him harden.

“Get the horses to gallop faster!” he barked out of the window to the coachman, fisting his hands on his thighs.

The landscape became a blur as the coachman goaded the horses to run faster, carrying him to Felicity as fast as possible.

With every step they got closer to the castle Oliver could feel his heartbeat fasten more and more. When they passed through the archway, his heart beat with so much force he could almost feel his ribs crack by it.

He didn’t wait for the carriage to stop. Instead he just opened the door, jumping outside and hurrying inside of the castle, ignoring the several servants who were bowing down or curtsying.

When he found one of her court ladies, Oliver approached the girl whose name he couldn’t remember, pretending like he didn’t realize the way she seemed to shrink in fear at his intense gaze.

“Where is her ladyship?”

“She’s enjoying a walk in the garden, but-“

Oliver didn’t wait to listen to what she had to say.

He should have known that he was going to find Felicity in the garden. She loved to take long walks between the bed of roses. Stopping every once in a while to inhale the sweet scent of the flowers, sometimes picking a blossom to put it into her long blond hair.

So Oliver hurried outside, taking a look around before he started to almost run to where he could hear her melodious voice, feeling like the sound of her laugh pulled him towards her like an invisible rope that was slid around his body.

He could now locate her voice on the other side of the hedge, and when he turned around the corner, he basically bumped into her, making her stumble and almost fall.

“Oliver,” she choked out as she turned around to look at him.

For the first time in months he felt whole again. Seeing Felicity smile at him, her tiny body pressed against his and no fear of losing her or their baby in his heart made him feel better immediately. Joy and excitement rushed through his veins.

Just as he wanted to lower his head and press his lips to hers, Felicity took a step back. She waved at someone who just now stepped into Oliver’s field of vision.

“It’s a good thing you’re here,” she smiled. “I want you to meet my good friend Roy.”

 

Felicity could see Oliver’s face harden as he eyed up her good friend. She could even see his fingers reaching out for her in an attempt to move her back against him, but his pride or his knowledge of how much she emphasized the importanc of decent behavior or whatever stopped him. He held his hands close to his body instead.

In his eyes she could see his desire to touch her and rip her dress from her body, taking her right here and right now. Just like she had dreamed one of the nights she had lain in bed without him, missing him with all her heart. It had been one of the rare dreams of her deepest desires and when she had woken up, she had caught herself blushing at the thought for her wish to break the rules of decent behavior.

As they had enjoyed each other all that time ago, they had almost always done that in their beds. Just a few times they had been in his workroom, but it had always been behind the safe walls of their home, in one of the rooms nobody ever entered without his direct permission.

Felicity had always been careful to behave as decently as it was expected from a woman in her position. She couldn’t resent his behavior, though.

The only thing that had kept her from falling into a deep black hole those last days had been the thought of getting out of her own bed to slide into their shared bed right away, enjoying the pleasure of rediscovering his body with her hands, her lips, her tongue.

She had been so invested in her fantasies that she had in fact forgotten that she had invited Roy to come over for a day. It had been a long planned visit she had had to shift more than once since the pregnancy and her health issues after birth had forced her to.

But now Roy was here, and he was going to stay for the rest of the day which meant that whatever plans she had had for Oliver would have to wait till after dinner when Roy was gone.

“Roy and I were just going to take a walk,” she smiled at her husband, who looked like he was about to just punch her friend in the face. “Do you want to join us or will you rather-“

“I’ll come with you,” Oliver said through gritted teeth, his eyes still shooting daggers at her friend.

Felicity linked arms with Roy, letting him support her since her legs were still a little wobbly, her body feeling tired and sore from the months of lying in bed without much movement. From the corner of her eye she could see Oliver’s whole body tense at the closeness between the two of them, but Felicity couldn’t get herself to touch Oliver. The moment she would she knew she was going to break and melt into him immediately.

So she stayed at Roy’s side as they walked, admiring the beds of flowers. She chatted lightly with Roy, enjoying the news he had about the people she knew from where she came from while Oliver just kept walking at their side, not saying a word. He still had his hands fisted tightly, his face looking like it was made of stone.

“My father is urging my engagement now,” Roy said after a while. “He says that since you are no option anymore I have to prospect for an alternative. The choice for the position as ladyship of our House should be well considered and-“

Although Felicity really wanted to listen to Roy’s worries about finding and choosing a wife, she found herself distracted by her husband’s reaction to what he hadn’t known till now.

She had never had the opportunity to tell him that she had grown up, thinking that she was going to marry Roy one day. Their fathers had been friends, and Roy had spent years at her family’s castle when the safety of his own home had been endangered by a war. Roy had been like the son her father had never had and if the House Harper hadn’t lost almost all their fortune during their last war, Felicity was sure she would have been disposed of in marriage with Roy.

And she could tell from Oliver’s intense gaze on her friend and the fact that every muscle in his body seemed to be as tensed as it could be without ripping. His hands were still fisted and when she watched him closely, she could even see a slight twitch in his arms like he really needed to hold himself back from punching him.

Poor Roy, Felicity thought to herself. Roy could definitely hold himself in a fight. She had seen him fighting with some men during her youth, but compared to Oliver he looked like a lost, little kid. And given his face Felicity was highly sure Roy realized that.

While she was still trying to figure out what to say to relax the situation, Oliver grumbled suddenly, “I still have a lot of work to do. Excuse me.”

He turned around and left them without another word.

Felicity stared after him, trying to figure out what to do. She wanted to follow him, explain to him why she hadn’t told him yet and that Roy’s visit didn’t mean anything more than a visit from a good friend. But she knew her husband well enough to know that sometimes he needed time for himself, to think about something himself before he was able to talk to her about it.

“He seems to be very… fraught,” Roy said. “Is he always like that?”

“More often than not, but I still love him,” Felicity said with a sigh, looking at her friend. “How about I’ll introduce you to the heir of our House?”

 

Oliver felt the tingling in his fingertips again.

All day they had prickled with the need to touch Felicity. He had wanted to stroke his fingers down her cheeks and her neck to her breasts, playing with her nipples before he moved them down further, feeling her ribs under her silken skin. He had wanted to draw little patterns around her bellybutton before moving his fingers between her legs to enter them into her wet heat, stroking her inner walls till she moaned his name and pleasure rushed through her veins.

Now the tingling was caused by a different feeling. He really needed to punch something or rather someone until his knuckles were bleeding and his opponent was lying on the floor, unable to move.

He growled lowly, opening and closing his fist to release some of the tension in his body. It didn’t have much effect, though.

Ever since he had left Felicity and her friend in the garden, he had been trying to figure out what feeling had taken hold of him.

He had seen Felicity with a lot of men. After they had gotten married, before she had been pregnant, Felicity had accompanied him to several dinners and occasions as the woman at his side as she had been supposed to. And when she had charmed every man who had been there, all he had felt had been pride. He had been proud of how she had been able to make everyone in her reach fall for her, and he had been proud to have a wife who was admired and he had been envied for.

But that had been before he had allowed himself to admit his feelings to her. Obviously his feelings regarding Felicity and his acting out on those feelings had changed the way he saw things like this.

Oliver breathed in deeply, coming to stand at one of the windows to look out into the garden. Felicity and her friend had left it some time ago. They had to be dining by now. He had considered joining them there, but he had chosen against it since the thought of her friend had still made him clench his jaw.

Rationally he knew that there was nothing he had to fear. Felicity was his wife and mother to his son. She loved him as he loved her. No unfulfilled wedding plans were going to change that. Felicity was his as much as he was hers.

He repeated those words a few times before taking in a deep breath and stepping away from the window, leaving the room to finally be the husband Felicity deserved and getting to know her good friend who had made the long journey to visit her.

He was going to apologize to her friend whose name he couldn’t remember, telling them that the long journey he had to make today had been tiring. It wasn’t a lie, he thought to himself, even if it wasn’t the whole truth either.

When he opened the doors to the dining room he stopped. His servants were already busy with cleaning the leftovers of the dinner Felicity and her friend seemed to had had.

“Where is my wife?” he asked, calling his servants’ attention.

“She was tired and wished to go to bed,” one of the servants said, bending down in front of him.

“Her friend?” Oliver barked at the servant, who fringed at his row tone, but he couldn’t help himself. He hadn’t been informed about her friend’s leaving which led him to the ridiculous thought of him being upstairs with-

“He left, my lord,” the servant answered.

Without another word Oliver turned around and left, heading straight to Felicity’s bedroom. If she really had been tired, she had probably decided to sleep in her own room which he was not going to let happen. Not tonight.

On his way upstairs he tried to calm himself down, to remind him that Felicity was a fragile woman who was still discovering the pleasures of a shared bed, but the intense need to make her scream and to remind her of who she belonged to didn’t allow him to calm down.

The second he had thought about her being with someone else than him – a thought he had known wasn’t true – he had crossed a line he wasn’t able to step back from now.

He opened the door to the room where he knew Felicity was usually dressed. Right now she was standing in the middle of the room, her arms spread out for her ladies-in-waiting to take of the gold bracelets. As the door pounded against the wall, the three women’s heads snapped towards him.

“Leave us!” he barked to his wife’s servants.

The two women sent hesitating gazes towards Felicity, but she nodded, letting her arms fall to her side and looking at him while the others left, leaving them alone.

Oliver took in the sight of his wife. She still wore her red dress and the heavy golden necklace. Her long blonde curls fell down her shoulders and back. Her cheeks were rosy, her eyes widely opened. She seemed to be healthier than those last months.

She looked beautiful.

And that made Oliver angry. He hadn’t had any opportunity to admire her beauty during the day since his head had been distracted by the fact that Felicity had been touching the man she had been supposed to get married to all day.

“Your behavior today had been inappropriate,” she said after a while, her accusing gaze not helping the rage in his heart.

“My behavior,” he said roughly, “had been very appropriate given the situation that you invited the man you had been supposed to get married to the first day you are allowed to leave the bed in a long time.”

Felicity opened her mouth, willing to say something more, but Oliver stepped towards her, grabbing her face and pressing his lips to hers, immediately sliding his tongue into her mouth since her lips were still opened.

Yes, Oliver had crossed a line the second he had thought about Felicity being in bed with someone who wasn’t him, and now he was going to discover what effect that feeling had on him. He knew now that this feeling was jealousy.

 

Felicity knew she should protest and shove Oliver away, talking to him about how he had behaved. She had known that he had needed time to process the news of the marriage she had been supposed to have with Roy, but she hadn’t assumed that he was going to ignore their dinner guest, behaving brazenly.

Still, Felicity felt herself pressing closer to Oliver, letting the need of touching him and being close to him as she had envisioned all the time she had been forced to lie in bed and to just talk to him instead of touching him take over.

As she gripped the fabric of his clothes to pull him closer towards her, he refused to move closer. Instead he lowered his hands from her face to her dress, grabbing the fabric like she had with his, but instead of using his hold on her clothes to pull her closer, he just ripped the fabric in two, making the dress fall down and pool down on the floor.

This was new, Felicity realized. The five months they had been able to fully enjoy each other before the physician had ordered the bed rest they’ve had a lot of nights and days together, enjoying each other in different settings, but Oliver had always been very gentle. He had always made sure she was okay with everything he did, sometimes even urging her to take control herself, doing as she pleased.

Ripping her dress, the rough touches of his hands on her soft skin, the strength of his fingers as they moved above her naked skin was new, though.

A part of Felicity whispered that she should be scared that Oliver was being exactly that kind of selfish, brutal man her mother had always warned her of, the kind of man her father was and the kind of man she had thought Oliver was before they had spent their first night together after their wedding.

But Felicity didn’t feel any fear. All she felt was lust and trust, the trust that all she had to do was tell him to stop and he would.

Something about the growly expression in Oliver’s face and the way he had ripped her clothes apart, even the way he touched her without the usual caution set her nerves on fire, though, and she felt he body respond to his even more than she had ever before. She didn’t want him to stop.

She couldn’t say when the remaining clothing had left her body, but as her hips began rocking against Oliver’s on own accord, she realized that she was completely naked while Oliver himself still wore all his clothes. The bundle of nerves that had always set her body on fire all that time ago rubbed against the fabric of his pants, making her skin tingling with the need of more.

Just when she was about to remove his clothes, bringing her own hot skin in contact with the bulge she felt in his pants, Oliver pressed her against the cold wall made of stone, making her hiss. Her back arched against his chest, avoiding contact with the coldness. Her naked breasts pressed against the fabric of his clothes that rubbed her sensitive nipples in just the right way.

Oliver let her increase her pleasure, unmoving while she rubbed against him. The tingling she had missed all that time without this started in her toes. She felt her breaths come faster and right when the pleasure was going to explode within her, Oliver moved his hips away from her, denying her the last friction that would send her over the edge.

She threw her husband a confused glance, frowning as he smirked at her.

“You invited someone over today, so we lost a lot of hours we could have spent on rediscovering each other. Instead you’ve teased me with touching that guy, letting me know you’ve been supposed to become his wife. So now I am going to teach you how I tease.”

He lowered his lips to her neck, kissing his way down her naked chest. He then put her legs over his shoulders, holding her body upright against the wall with his hands on her hips. His stubbled cheek moved against her inner thigh and while his eyes weren’t leaving hers, he slowly moved his head closer to her wet heat.

 

Oliver could see the arousal in her face and felt the rage he was feeling mixing with his own arousal, his need to join their bodies and souls like he had been imagining all that time as he had talked to her in bed and had touched her in the most innocents ways he had ever touched a woman.

He stopped his path up her inner thighs only a breath away from her wet folds, blowing hot breaths against them. Felicity moaned and tried to thrust her hips against his lips, but he held them tighter against the wall, denying her to move. All the time his eyes never left her face, analyzing exactly how she reacted to bring her closer to the edge without letting her fall over.

Those few months they had had before her health had forced her into bed rest, he had done his best to show her the pleasures a man could make woman feel, making her trust in what they did at night. Together they had discovered what she liked and what she didn’t like. He had taught her how she could increase her pleasure, how she could use him and her own body to do so, quietly making up plans for what else he had wanted to teach her.  
Unfortunately they had never come that far to live out his fantasies.

But now they would. Now he was going to show her which ways of increasing her pleasures by expanding them there were, and he was going to start with teaching her the art of teasing, figuring out how much she could take before she was going to forget about every other man there could have been in her life, and she was going to beg him to enter her.

Oliver knew this probably wasn’t the right time to show her something like that. After all her health issues he was more likely supposed to make love to her sweetly, making her feel her body again and begin to discover new things with her should wait until Felicity was as comfortable with her body and with what they did to it as she had been before they had been expecting their first child, and then they should try to step into uncharted waters.

But after this afternoon his instincts or whatever it was had taken control over his mind.

As Felicity growled loudly, he moved his head forwards, closing his mouth around her wet folds, his tongue stroking between them, carefully avoiding any too sensitive spots like her opening or her little bundle of nerves. He knew he teased her just right when he felt her hands grabbing his hair, pulling his head closer between her legs.

Slowly he moved his lips to the bundle of nerves, sucking it into his mouth and scraping his teeth over it, making her inhale a sharp breath and thrusting fast against his mouth. He could feel her pleasure increasing. He could feel her body becoming tense with the expectation of waves of pleasures running through her body.

“Oliver,” she panted. “Oliver. Oliver. Ol-! Not again!”

He didn’t hold back his laughter at her whining and kissed her a little under her belly button. He had pulled his lips back right before she would have fallen over the edge, once again refusing to give her what she wanted the most.

“Oh, my lady, I just want you to understand what it has felt like, coming home after all that time I haven’t been allowed to touch you, already imagining all the things we could do, just to find you talking to a man I found out you had been supposed to get married to.”

Those last words were a dark growl, and he scraped his teeth roughly over Felicity’s hip, biting down sharply, leaving a little mark he soothed with his tongue as she stroked his scalp.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I love you.”

He looked into her blue eyes, seeing the honesty of what she had said and immediately felt his rage fade, being replaced with nothing else but deep, full-hearted love for his wife. Listening to her declaration of love was something different than just knowing that she loved him, he realized. And it was enough to bring him back from wherever his jealousy had taken him.

Slowly he moved his mouth back to her slit, licking a path between her folds until he reached her opening. He moved his tongue into her, enjoying the moans that erupted from her mouth. He was done teasing for tonight, so he let her move her hips against his head, only holding them, so she didn’t fall from his shoulders.

As he licked her from the inside, her moans grew louder and louder. Her legs squeezed his head, holding him in place like she was afraid he was going to pull back again. But instead of doing that, he angled her hips, lifting her slightly, so his tongue could reach even deeper inside of her and when he felt her body tense, her back arching even closer towards him, he didn’t move back. He nuzzled his nose against her bundle of nerves, and the second he plunged the tip of his nose just a little bit harder into the wet skin she screamed out, her head falling back and her inner walls clenching around his tongue.

Oliver just kept licking and moving his nose against her, extending the waves of pleasure that rushed through her. He watched her face as her eyes were shut and her lips open. Her chest was shaking from her fast breaths.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, kissing her folds before he moved her legs from his shoulders, pressing his body against hers, so she was trapped between his chest and the wall, holding her upright when her legs wobbled. He then kissed her on her lips, sliding his tongue between them to taste the sweetness of her mouth before he pulled away and looked at her. “I love you, Felicity.”

 

She smiled at him happily, knowing that he meant it and that she felt the exact same way about him. She loved him like she had never loved anyone, and she was loved by him as she had never expected. After everything her mother had told her about marriage and men, she had never expected to ever feel love.

“Am I allowed to enter your bedroom?” Oliver asked, picking her up from the floor already.

Felicity nodded, leaning her head to his shoulder and sliding her arms around his neck.

She loved how gentle Oliver was and how much he respected whatever she wanted. He had never just come into her room without her allowance, always waiting for her in the bedroom they shared or asking if he was allowed to come into her separate room.

Well, there had been that one time several weeks after their wedding when she had tried to pleasure herself the way he had pleasured her in their wedding night. He had watched her and then helped her as she hadn’t been able to do that to herself. He had offered to leave right after that, but she hadn’t let him. Instead she had asked him to stay, joining her for the night, and that had been the beginning of their journey of pleasures.

A low sigh escaped her mouth as he laid her on the bed, the soft sheets tickling her naked skin. She watched as he finally began undressing, throwing his boots in a corner of the room before letting his robe drop down to the floor. Completely naked, he crawled on the bed, lying down next to her.

He kissed her softly, stroking the tips of his fingers up and down her side before he whispered, “Turn around and lie on your stomach.”

Felicity opened her eyes, frowning.

“Trust me?” he whispered, kissing the tip of her nose, making her giggle.

With a wildly pounding heart she turned on her stomach, resting her head down with her cheek on her hands and looking at where Oliver still sat beside her, now stroking his fingers up and down her spine.

They had always been face to face when they had enjoyed each other. Oliver’s chest had always been pressed to hers, and his eyes had always been locked on hers. Part of the reason for that had surely been the fact that she had mistrusted men since her mother had always told her terrible things about them. Felicity had to admit, though, that she hadn’t thought it was possible to do this any other way anyway. Of course Oliver had to prove her wrong.

Slowly he moved to lie on top of her, keeping his weight away from her by propping up on his forearms. He lowered his hips, his hardness sliding between her wet folds without entering her. Immediately Felicity opened her legs further for him to allow him better access, and he thanked her by lowering his chest a little deeper so it pressed against her back without his weight pressing her down too hard. He kissed her hair, letting his lips move to her temple, her cheeks and finally her lips, kissing her deeply.

Felicity moaned into his mouth, massaging his tongue with hers while moving against him, making him groan and her giggle. She loved when he groaned. It proved to her that she could make him feel the same things he made her feel, and it gave her a feeling of power. And it increased her need for him.

“Oliver,” she whispered whiningly. “Please!”

Oliver didn’t deny her. He was obviously done teasing her because the next second his hard length pressed against her opening, entering her in one slow yet strong thrust. As they both moaned, she felt Oliver’s pelvis pressing closer to her buttocks, swirling. His harness pressed against all sides of her inner walls, and Felicity had to grip his hands, holding onto them as she arched into the mattress, her hips pressing as close to Oliver’s as possible.

“Felicity,” he whispered, suddenly moving their joined hands to her chest. He rolled onto his back, taking her with him, so her back rested against his broad chest. She could feel the play of muscles under her, and lay her head back to his shoulder with a sigh, snuggling her cheek to his as he crossed their arms on her body, holding her tightly against him.

Oliver angled his legs, so he could put his feet flat to the mattress, giving him more leverage as he thrust into her. Felicity felt herself almost unable to move. She didn’t even know where to put her legs since all of this was new to her. Oliver seemed to sense her uncertainty, though, because he put his lips to her ears, whispering, “Hook your legs under mine, darling, and then just lean back and enjoy.”

Sighing, Felicity did as he had told her, hooking her legs under his, opening herself more to him in the process. As she felt Oliver entering her even deeper, her head fell back on own accord. Her eyes screwed shut as Oliver’s movements became stronger, his thrusts growing sharper. She panted, arching her back, so her hips melted against his, allowing him to penetrate her even deeper, hitting just the right spots.

Her skin started to tingle, heat growing in the pit of her stomach as her heartbeat fastened, and her breaths became even shorter. She turned her head, pressing her lips to her husband’s stubble, and he got the clue, turning his head to kiss her deeply.

Oliver’s thrusts became faster, and she moved one hand to the back of his head, holding him in place to not stop the passionate kiss. Her other hand grabbed his thigh, urging him on to go faster. As Oliver’s hands were free now, he ran them over her body, shortly scraping her nipples before he moved them down her ribcage again, stopping at her hips. He lifted her hips from his, holding them up with the strength of his arms and moved his own hips even faster.

The sound of their skins slapping together over and over again made Felicity moan into Oliver’s mouth. Her body tensed since she was right on the edge, and Oliver thrust into her one more time before she screamed against her lips, only silenced by his mouth against hers.

Her mind was far gone as she was taken away by the pleasure she had missed for so long, but she was still aware enough to realize that Oliver was still thrusting into her, working on his own pleasure. She turned her head to snuggle her cheek to his and moved her lips to his ear.

“Oliver,” she moaned as she was still riding high on her pleasure. “I love you.”

He thrust into her once more before he moaned loudly, and she could feel him twitching inside of her, his hot seed filling her. He lowered her hips to his, lying flat on the bed, he hugged her to him, panting into her ear as he rode out his pleasure, his hips still moving slightly against hers.

It took both of them some time before they got back to their senses, and Oliver rolled them around, turning her on her back in the process, so he lay on top of her with her breasts pressing against his chest. As he saw her wide blown pupils, he lowered his head and kissed her softly, hugging her close.

“I’ve missed this,” she whispered when they parted, massaging the back of his neck with her fingers. “I’ve dreamed about this every single night I had to lie in bed alone.”

“Me, too,” Oliver responded, lying his head down on her chest, listening to her heartbeat.

He hadn’t slept well those last months, being apart from her while simultaneously knowing that she was very close, just not close enough for him to touch her. Sharing the bed for the night hadn’t been allowed and although he had known that the physician had been right to put Felicity’s safety first and not risk it by letting them join a bed, he would have liked to give it a try and just sleep next to her. Loving her had made him follow the physician's orders, though.

“You tired?” Felicity asked, playing with his short hair.

Oliver sighed against her naked chest, pressing a kiss to her collarbone before whispering, “Very. You?”

“Very,” she responded.

“So let’s sleep,” he suggested, pressing one more kiss to her naked skin. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They fell asleep, snuggled up to one another, enjoying the reunion even in their sleep. For the first time in a long time both of them slept deeply and without nightmares, the closeness helping them to relax, knowing they weren’t going to lose each other any time soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_16 th July _

_I’ve been allowed to leave the bed for twelve days now, and I have to say I enjoy seeing more of my home than the same view out of the window into the garden and onto the dark stone walls of my separated bedroom._

_A week ago the physician has come to take a final look at me, and he has been satisfied enough with my recovery to stop my treatment completely, meaning he won’t pay me regular visits anymore. It is probably the best message I have gotten in a very long time._

_Little Thomas is growing very fast. His development is almost visible. When I said it out loud, the wet nurse looked at me like I was insane. I might be, but I don’t care. Watching Thomas grow with every day makes me happy just as much as watching his father hold him and talk him into sleep, looking at him like he was his whole world._

_Oliver is a wonderful father._

_And he is a great husband. If the time I have been sick didn’t prove that already, those last days have._

_Ever since I have been bound to the bed, I have felt all the strength and all the self-confidence he had made me feel from my first night here slowly fading away until I have been the exact same shy little girl that had arrived here the day before her wedding. I thought that finding my way back to the woman he had made me was going to take months since it had taken months to make me become that woman before._

_I have been wrong._

_Today I feel just as confident as I have been feeling before we have discovered that I was expecting our first child. I feel confident about my body and about the pleasure Oliver is giving to me every single night… and whenever we manage to escape every human being living here during the day._

_Last night I have told him right away that I didn’t feel as confident about my body as I have before, and Oliver looked at me for a long moment before he started undressing me. He lifted me off my feet and put me on the mattress, immediately joining me. While he started to discover my body with his hands and lips and his tongue, he whispered against my hot skin how much he had missed touching me during all the time he hadn’t been allowed to and how much he loved every single part of my body since it was the body that had carried his son and that was still home to the soul his soul had connected with. And when he thrust into me he-_

Felicity stopped reading today’s entry in her journal and put the little book onto her nightstand as the door opened and Oliver stepped into the bedroom. He took in the sight of her lying on the bed in her white nightgown, her blond curls put onto her right shoulder.

“You could have kept reading if you wanted to,” Oliver told her with low voice while he started to undress himself in front of her.

“I was just busying myself while I waited for you to come here,” she answered, watching his every move as his body was becoming increasingly naked with every garment he dropped to the floor. “I have finished writing my entry some time ago.”

Oliver nodded, smiling at her softly. Felicity mirrored his smile, quietly thinking about how she had asked him if she was allowed to write a journal. It had been the only thing she could have done during all the time she had to spend in bed. She had seen her mother keeping a journal until her father had found it and destroyed it, not wanting his wife to write down how miserable she felt in her marriage. Oliver had only smiled at her question and answered that she was free to do whatever she wanted to do.

“I’ve missed you today,” Oliver whispered, pulling her out of her thoughts as he crawled onto the mattress until he hovered over her, his knees resting next to her hips, his hands to both sides of her face. “I haven’t seen you since I left the bed this morning.”

“You had a busy day,” Felicity answered with a smile when Oliver lowered himself onto her. His body melted into hers, and she could feel the heat of his body through the thin fabric of her nightgown. “I’ve missed you, too. And so did Thomas.”

“I’ve just paid him a visit and kissed him goodnight before I came here. He has grown again.”

“Just like I said,” she smiled and lifted her head slightly.

Finally their lips made contact, and it made Felicity moan instantly. She was always so responsive, no matter what Oliver did. She already felt the desire to be even closer to him by removing the nightgown that was separating them, increasing. Her back arched off the mattress, seeking the hard muscles of his body. Indeed she felt his abs against her torso, and she hummed in approval.

Oliver’s lips moved to the side of her face and down his neck, licking and biting her pulse point while his hands started lifting the hem of her nightgown until the tips of his fingers moved against the skin of her knees, making her giggle slightly since she was ticklish. She then lifted her legs around his hips.

Felicity bit her bottom lip while Oliver sucked at the side of her neck, probably leaving a deep red mark there as he had done all over her body already. She tightened her arms around his neck, pressing his head closer to the crook of her neck while simultaneously lowering her lips to his ear.

She took in a deep breath, building up her courage before she whispered, “I want to be in charge.”

Oliver’s lips parted from her neck, and Felicity tightened her hold around the back of his neck even more to stop him from moving back far enough to see her face that was probably red from the blush she felt building.

No matter how often she had been with him already, she was still embarrassed to say out what she wanted. She was able to enjoy him and everything he made her feel, doing as she pleased herself when the opportunity was there, but saying the words out loud still made her feel like they did something shameful.

Oliver kissed her jaw shortly before rolling onto his back, taking her with him, so she was straddling his hips. As Felicity sat back hesitatingly, she looked into his face and instead of embarrassment or any of the other oppressive feelings she felt she just saw lust in his almost black eyes.

“I’m all yours, Felicity,” he said with hoarse voice, his eyes never leaving her face. “Do as you please.”

 

Oliver patiently waited for Felicity to do something. She was so beautiful as she bit down on her bottom lip, wanting her embarrassment for having said what she had said disappear. With the light from the candles behind her she looked like an angel, blinding him with her beauty.

He was still overwhelmed by how much he loved her. None of them had expected to find what they had found in each other when they had learned about the plans for uniting their family’s by marriage. He had been a spoilt boy with a cruel father, and she had been a little girl with parents who had made her believe the unhealthy union they had had was the normal picture of a marriage.

The thought of her fear when they had first shared a bed still made his heart clench. She had tried so hard to bite back any sign of her fear, but he had seen through it and had made it his mission to show her which pleasures he could make her feel. Now she was enjoying their bed, and she felt comfortable about herself, but she was still ashamed by saying out loud what she wanted.

One day that was going to stop, Oliver thought and smiled encouragingly at her until she matched his smile and let her fingers stroke the skin of his torso making him grown deep inside of his chest. He loved when she touched him, so he of course enjoyed how her palms moved from his belly to his breast and shoulders and back down again.

She then lifted her nightgown and pulled it over her head, throwing it to the floor just as carelessly as he had with his clothes. With a soft smile he took in the sight of her naked body right in front of him, but hissed instantly when she lowered her body back onto his and her already wet folds came into contact with his lower belly, his length growing harder.

His hands lifted to her breasts, his thumbs beginning to play with her nipples almost like on own accord. He could feel her heartbeat unbelievably fast but still strong under his palms.

But Felicity pushed his hands away from her breasts, and he cocked his head, looking at her in surprise since he knew how much she normally enjoyed when he massaged her breasts and rolled her nipples between his fingers.

“No touching,” she explained to him, her cheeks turning red once more. “I want to be in charge tonight, and I can’t do that when your hands are all over my body.”

Oliver let his hands sink to the bed, obeying her wishes. He watched her beautiful, blushed face while he waited for her to go on with her plan of being in charge. He loved that she trusted him enough to ask for what she wanted, no matter how embarrassed she still was by it.

Ever so slowly Felicity lowered her head to his chest and started kissing his scars. She had done that multiple times before and still it made his heart clench and heat pool in his veins. He felt his cock hardening at her wet tongue sliding over his scars, her teeth nibbling at his rippled skin.

Her lips moved lower and lower until her body was almost completely off of his and only her hair was touching his skin, her face hovering over his hardened length. They locked eyes as her lips lowered, her tongue licking a wet path from the base up to the tip, once, twice, three times before she wrapped her lips around him and bobbed her head.

Oliver groaned. His back arched off the mattress, and his hands gripped the sheets of the bed to subdue the urge of touching her. His fingertips tingled with the desire to fist his heads in her blond hair and massage the back of her head like her mouth massaged his erection.

She hummed around him, the vibration of her lips making the pleasure he had tried to hold back for as long as possible now ripping through him. His eyes screwed shut while he released his seed into her mouth.

Felicity spent some more minutes exploring his cock before her lips released him. They didn’t leave his body, though. Instead her lips and tongue started to travel up his body, nibbling at her favorite of his scars on his right hip. Oliver couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to feel her lips on his. So he grabbed Felicity by her shoulders and pulled her up to him, kissing her roughly.

He could taste himself on her tongue, and it instantly made him harden once more. Knowing that she had tasted him even more than he now tasted himself on her aroused him. He wanted to taste her, too, so he flipped them and-

As his lips started moving down her jaw, he glanced at Felicity’s face, wanting to see it deep in pleasure, preferably with her bottom lip between her teeth her cheeks blushed, but instead there was a little furrow between her brows, and her eyes were locked on the ceiling. He couldn’t be absolutely sure, but it also looked like she was biting her tongue.

“What’s wrong, baby?” he asked, pecking her lips shortly.

“Nothing,” Felicity answered a little too fast. She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes and looked force. “It’s nothing. Really. Let’s just do this and…”

Oliver watched her closely while she babbled, every second sentence assuring him that she was absolutely okay and really enjoyed what they were doing until at some point he got his mistake.

She had wanted to be in charge. Felicity had put together all her courage and had asked him to let her be in charge, and he had refused her that wish by acting against her rule at the first opportunity. Of course she had to think that he wasn’t giving her what she wanted and that she had to do as he pleased just as her mother had always told her to, but that wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted her to take charge, to take him exactly how she wanted to.

But not touching her while she pleasured him? It felt impossible. He always needed to touch her, even when they were around people and the only thing stopping him from putting his hand to the small of her back or wrapping his fingers around hers was his knowledge of how much Felicity appreciated decent behavior in front of other people.

“Tie me to the bed,” he demanded a little roughly, rolling onto his back once more and holding his hands up above his head for her to tie them to the bedposts.

“Excuse me?” she asked a little shyly, looking at him without any understanding. “Oliver, I can’t-“

“Take the rope from the bed curtain,” he ordered, only giving her an encouraging nod when she hesitated.

Felicity frowned, but she crawled to the bedpost and pulled the rope from the curtain before crawling back towards him. She kneeled by his side and looked at him unsure. It made Oliver smile immediately and look at her with eyes full of love as she tied him to the bedposts exactly the way he had told her to.

After a short test to make sure that he was unable to untie himself Felicity straddled his hips and kissed him shortly, whispering a “Thank you” against his lips.

She sat back, her still wet folds sliding above his lower abdomen and as his hands moved to touch her this time, they were held back by the rope around his wrists, and Felicity smiled satisfied.

“So…” he whispered, softly looking up at her. “What are you up to, my lady?”

Felicity responded with a seductive smile, and without another word she crawled back on the bed until her hips were swaying right above the tip of his erection that stood tall into the air. Slowly she lowered her hips, the tip brushing against her wet entrance, making him groan deep in his throat.

But she didn’t take him in fully. She let the tip slide in for a second, coating it with her juices before she pushed his erection forward so it was pressed to his stomach. She lowered herself, and her wet folds started sliding to both sides of his now rocking hard member. Groaning, Oliver thrust his hips up to press his erection more forcefully against her heated skin. His hands were fisted in the rope, his arms trying to fight the bonds.

“Behave, my lord” Felicity hissed, putting her hands to his shoulders to give her more leverage as she started moving.

Her hips slid back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Her movements were steady and unhurried. Oliver enjoyed the friction of her hot sex on his erection just as much as he enjoyed the expression on her face. Her head was bent back and her eyes screwed shut as she pleasured both of them.

 

She had dreamed about doing this all those months she had to rest in bed when she hadn’t been allowed to put any of this into action. The truth was so much better than any of her imaginations.

Oliver’s hard length sliding between her wet folds, his intense eyes on her face…  
It was so much more perfect than anything she could have made up in her mind.

When his thick tip bumped against her bundle of nerves that always set her skin on fire and eased every thought off her mind, she threw her head back even more with a low squeak.

“Oliver,” she whispered when the prickling started in her toes, and she felt her heartbeat fastening. “Oliver.”

He probably knew that she was close. He knew her like nobody else, and he always knew what she needed. She felt his hips thrust up, his erection pressing oh so perfectly against her bundle of nerves, and immediately the pleasure exploded inside of her. As her body started jerking on top of his, Felicity clawed her nails into Oliver’s shoulders, holding onto him for dear life before the tension left her body, and she slammed forwards.

Her breathing was fast and heavy, only slowly returning back to normal. Her ear lay perfectly on Oliver’s chest, so she could listen to his heartbeat and his breath. She assimilated her breath to his until they matched perfectly. Sighing, she put her chin to his shoulder and watched his face.

“You’re smiling,” she whispered.

Oliver turned his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead. With the rope around his wrists it was the only part of her he could reach with his lips.

“I am happy,” he sighed, leaning his head against hers. “And I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Felicity answered. “Thank you for letting me take charge.”

“I almost blew it.”

Felicity shrugged her shoulders, kissing the side of his neck before sitting back up, straddling her husband once more. She grabbed his hard length and positioned it at her entrance and slowly lowered her hips until he was buried deep inside of her. She then whispered, “You didn’t blow anything.”

Sighing softly, Felicity rocked her hips back and forth, never moving them off of his, not wanting to lose the close contact. No matter how often they had done this, it still felt new every time.

Maybe it was indeed new this time, she thought.

For the first time she could fully concentrate on the feeling of him inside of her since his hands didn’t explore her body and didn’t distract her with more sensations to enjoy.

“I love you, Oliver,” she whispered, lifting her hips from his before slamming back down with slow but strong movements. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he responded between clenched jaws.

When Felicity opened her eyes to look at Oliver, his blue eyes were already focused on her. The expression in them was so intense that Felicity moaned loudly. Not stopping to rock her hips up and down his length, she leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. Oliver’s tongue immediately slipped out and licked the roof of her mouth.

As she slammed down the next time, Oliver’s hips thrust up, his erection reaching spots so much deeper inside of her that she had to part her lips from his, unable to contain the low shout that escaped her throat.

This was so intense, almost too intense. She could barely keep moving. Her hips almost came to a stop as her thighs felt tired and her mind couldn’t quite concentrate on moving and enjoying at the same time. She could feel the pleasure that had built slowly fading away since her movements hadn’t been enough to push her or him over the edge. As she started rocking her hips again, she could soon feel the pleasure causing new haziness, though, making it hard for her to move again.

So Felicity leaned forward. She could see the muscles in Oliver’s arms working against the ties he had made her put on him. Admiringly she moved her hands up his arms until she reached his wrists and then opened the knots of the rope.

Immediately he sat up and pulled her as close to his body as possible.

 

Oliver wrapped himself around her, embracing the tiny figure of his wife in his arms while uniting their lips, their tongues dancing with each other’s instead of fighting for dominance.

As much as he liked letting her take charge and watching her take what she wanted he just loved having Felicity close by and being able to touch her. The creamy skin of her back felt like the purest and most expensive silk beneath his palms. Her legs fitted so perfectly around his hips that their laps were melted with each other’s and his length could slide deeply into her.

While he held her pressed close to his body, so she could barely move, he thrust up in a slow but strong rhythm, their skin slapping together and their soft moans the only sounds audible while they made love.

When Felicity’s inner walls tightened around his hardness, and her arms pressed his face closer to hers while her hips moved urgently against his, her bundle of nerves rubbing against his skin, Oliver knew she was close. Her moans became louder and more high-pitched.

His mouth kept plundering hers as he slowly moved his hands to her hips and pulled her down hard while simultaneously thrusting up, and it was all it took to send Felicity over the edge. Her head fell back, her eyes screwed shut, and her lips opened in a silent cry. Her hands kept caressing the back of his head, though.

It was the sexy vision of her on top of him as well as her gentle touches that heightened his pleasure until he came, too. With a groan he released his seed in her wet heat and pressed his face against the side of her neck. Her fast pulse throbbed against his forehead. When he felt a drop of sweat roll down her skin, he bent his head forward and licked it away, enjoying the saltiness mixed with the taste of her skin on his tongue.

They kept rocking against each other for some more time, riding out their waves of pleasure while holding onto each other like their lives depended on it. Neither of them wanted to let go of this moment where it was just the two of them and they were still oblivious to everything that was outside of the range of their arms.

Oliver lifted his face from Felicity’s neck, and his lips immediately found hers. They kissed softly, wordlessly thanking each other for sharing this moment and having this trust in one another. Without their lips parting, Oliver lay back down in the pillows, Felicity still lying on top of him with the top of her head snuggled underneath his chin.

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing the crown of her head.

“You’ve already said that multiple times today,” Felicity sighed, a low yawn escaping her mouth, and she snuggled her head closer to his warm body.

“It can’t be said enough.”

Although he couldn’t see it, he knew she was smiling. He felt the corners of her lips uplift against his skin and closed his eyes, seeing the smile he knew was on her face in his mind.

“I love you, too,” she whispered.

They lay like that for a while, neither of them saying a word or even moving. They held each other in the knowledge of their love and their trust and everything else they shared.

Oliver was almost drifting into sleep when he felt the tips of Felicity’s fingers brush softly against his wrists, and a low gasp escaped her lips. Immediately he opened his eyes and looked down at her, his eyes full of worry.

“What’s wrong, baby?” he asked softly, using the pet name he had called her by for months after their wedding, when he had been unable to say out her name, as another declaration of love only she could fully understand.

“Your wrists,” she whispered and once again brushed her fingers against them. Her gaze was locked on the skin she was touching. She looked worried and maybe even a little guilty.

His eyes followed the direction of her gaze and discovered the red marks around his wrists were the rope had cut into his skin. He turned them carefully, eying-up the bruises closely.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, her gaze drifting from his wrists to his face and when he looked at her, he saw something in her eyes he had never seen before.

Felicity was terrified.

It was only the slightest glint in her eyes that provided the indication, but it was enough for Oliver to know. After all the times she had told him about her parents and how his father had mistreated his wife who had taken out her displeasure on Felicity, he knew what the expression in her face meant.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he whispered immediately, kissing her and although she gave him a smile, he could tell from the way her body was still tense and her eyes not blinking that Felicity wasn’t okay and the fear of being hurt as some sort of punishment for hurting him was still there.

He flipped them, moving as slowly as he could to not scare her. He then kissed her once more before he let his lips slide down her body, caressing her soft skin with his tongue. He could still feel how tense she was, and he was going to do everything he was able to do to ease all of that away and prove to her that she could really trust him.

Felicity loved him. Oliver knew that, and he knew that Felicity knew that she could trust him, but years of listening to her mother’s horror stories of marriage had done damage to her ability to trust and since her trust in him was questioned right now, he had to make sure she didn’t have to question it ever again.

 

Oliver’s lips were soft as they caressed her body. Slowly they sank lower and lower. He spent some time nuzzling her belly button, and normally she was going to giggle at the feeling, but Felicity was too nervous, too distracted by the expectation of pain.

Her mother had told her once that she had accidently hurt her husband. She had turned her head in the wrong moment, and the back of her head had slammed against his nose, causing a slight bleeding. Felicity’s father had been furious according to her mother. He had grabbed her and caused her pain in ways Felicity couldn’t even think about.

In her first night here Felicity had been afraid of something like this happening. She had been afraid that her husband was going to hurt her, but instead he had led her into a world of pleasure.

And now she loved Oliver and she trusted him and rationally she knew that he was never going to hurt her, but all the stories her mother had told her weren’t really helping in situations that were knew. Hurting Oliver hadn’t been her intention; still she was scared of his reaction.

“Felicity,” Oliver whispered.

His breath ghosted over her sensitive sex and Felicity arched her back, nonetheless lifting her head to look at Oliver. His head rested between her legs, his cheek leaning against her right thigh, his stubble softly scratching her skin while his eyes were locked on her face with a serious but yet loving expression in them.

“I love you, Felicity,” he whispered and when her back arched this time, her head falling back onto the pillow, his lips closed around her bundle of nerves.

Felicity had to grip the sheets to hold onto. She was so sensitive, and Oliver’s tongue was so caressing. He swirled the tip around the little nub before he slid it between her folds and down to her center, entering her with two fingers while his tongue moved back.

“Oliver,” Felicity moaned, lifting her legs over his shoulders to grant him better access, and she could feel his fingers reaching spots he hadn’t been able to reach before. His tongue kept moving slowly and ever so softly.

Hesitatingly she moved her hips against his face, heightening her pleasure until the prickle started in her toes and spread all over her body, making it spasm while she screamed. Her breaths were quick, and her heart drummed against her ribs with so much power Felicity was afraid they might break.

As soon as she came back to her senses, she grabbed Oliver by his shoulders and pulled him towards her until he was lying right on top of her, his broad body covering her tiny figure. She kissed him passionately, reassuring both of them that she trusted him.

She should have known from the start that Oliver was never going to hurt her.

Not here. Not in their bed.

Probably nowhere else either.

He loved her honestly and with all his heart, just like she loved him.

They cuddled up to each other, listening to the soft sounds of each other’s breath and the beat of each other’s heart. The increasing trust between the two of them was melting their hearts and souls together in their sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The letters he had carefully written down blurred in front of his eyes as an acute pain started in his head, telling him it was time for him to have a short rest. Sighing, Oliver leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to chase away every worry in his mind, but at the thought of all the important decisions he had to make for the sake of the people he was responsible for he shook his head and straightened up once again.

These were difficult times right now. They were in the middle of a drought, and the heat in addition to the lack of rain was destroying the crops of his people, causing the peasants to starve. He had managed to intervene before anyone had died, but supplies were becoming lesser and lesser with every day, meaning he had no other choice than asking companioned Lords to help them out.

Unfortunately the best chance they had were the man he wanted to ask the least since it was the same man that had made Felicity mistrusting in marriage and men and probably a lot more things he didn’t even know about yet.

Felicity, he thought with a smile, her name sounding like a prayer even if he didn’t speak it out loud. What would he do without his smart, beautiful wife who had managed to get into the hearts’ of all his tenants by assuring them that Oliver was going to find a way to save their families from starvation.

So Oliver had to find a way. Felicity believed in him, and he didn’t want to disappoint her. He wanted to be the man she saw in him.

The words he was reading blurred once again, and instead he saw the face of the woman he loved in front of him. He saw her in the nursery holding their son while she smiled at him. He saw her in the library, sitting next to his feet on the floor while reading to him, every once in a while glancing at him over the rim of her book.

“We will continue to give supplies to the tenants,” he said firmly to his consultants, folding the letter and putting it into an envelope before affixing his seal to it and holding it out for one of his consultants to take. “This needs to be delivered to the Lord of Darhk fast. I’ll be expecting his answer as soon as possible.”

“But-“

Without letting his consultant speak he turned around and left the room. He knew that, rationally speaking, it was the worst decision possible, to admit that he had problems. His consultants were certainly planning on advising him against asking for help with this, but Oliver didn’t want to listen to that.

Felicity was right. He had to find a way.

As he had left the room, he headed right for the garden. At this time in the afternoon Felicity usually decided to take a walk. She loved the roses in the garden. He knew that and since there wasn’t anything he wanted more than to be close to her right now, he knew that he had to be in the garden as well.

He strode amongst the endless roses. He went to the little pavilion where she kept writing into her diary sometimes. When he didn’t even find her in the stud, spending time with her favorite horse, a black stallion, he began to worry.

It wasn’t like Felicity to just disappear without letting him know where she was. Of course she didn’t have to inform him about each of her moves. She wasn’t his property, and he had always told her that she didn’t owe him explanations for what she did. He wanted her to be free.

It was still a fact, though, that the heat they all had to suffer from should have been reason enough to make an exception. Especially if she had gone alone like he knew she had since her court ladies had been on the terrace, enjoying some cold drinks when he had stepped into the garden.

Oliver kept searching for her some more minutes. He ran around in the garden, looking everywhere for her while his mind was already making up the worst scenarios for why he wasn’t able to find her, when finally he saw her familiar blonde curls and the fabric of a blazing red dress he knew she loved the most through the gaps between the trees that were separating the main part of the garden from the connected park with the small lake.

He could see her sitting on the stones at the waterside, her feet dangling in the water and her face lifted to the sun. Even from the distance she was still the most beautiful human being he had ever seen.

 

 

The heat was almost unbearable. She kind of wished that she could be as lucky as her son was, being so small and young that she could just sleep all day with nobody criticizing her exhaustion.

But of course as Oliver’s wife and with that as the woman at the side of one of the more powerful people in the world she was supposed to always be strong and never let weaknesses like exhaustion being shown.

So she was just going to enjoy the short rest she had decided to grant herself.

Her face was warmed by the sun, her feet cooled by the tepid water.

Felicity instantly knew that she was watched when the hairs at the back of her neck rose. She wasn’t scared, though. Although they were hitting a rough patch with the drought and the loss of the crop, and the anger of their starving tenants could soon turn into a serious threat to their lives, the prickling of her skin told her that she had nothing to fear from her observer. Within the last months she had gotten used to this particular feeling.

When she heard steps, telling her that her observer was coming closer, the corners of her mouth lifted slightly, her lips turning into a smile.

“I thought I wasn’t going to see you before tonight,” she said without opening her eyes. “Your counselors looked very worried when they arrived.”

There was a short quiet, and she could almost see Oliver frowning, wondering how she knew he was there before he answered, “I made my decision and decided to go see my wife. I was worried when I couldn’t find you.”

Those last words made Felicity open her eyes and turn her head, blinking against the glare of the sun before she could see her husband’s face more clearly, a slight leftover of his worry in his face.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, but he shook his head with a smile, waving it aside.

He then turned his head to the lake, and his lips fored a wide grin when he suggested, “How about we go swimming? I think it might be the perfect time for that.”

Oliver didn’t wait for her answer. Instead he was taking off his clothes already, letting them drop to the stony ground without any care. Felicity was shortly distracted by the play of his abs and his biceps before she shook her head, forcing her thoughts to reorganize themselves.

“Oliver, we can’t do this. Someone could come along and see us… together,” she added after a short second, frowning even more and blushing before she had said the next words. “And naked.”

Sighing, he let his trousers drop to the ground leaving him in perfect nakedness before he cocked his head and smiled at her, obviously unashamed of his bareness.

“Nobody is going to come here, Felicity,” he explained to her, holding out a hand to help her up. “And even if somebody will, we are just going to hide you so they don’t get to see more than their Lord taking a bath in the lake.”

Felicity still wasn’t convinced that this was a good idea. If anyone saw them, there would be talk about this everywhere, and the thought of people knowing that she spent time with her husband outside of the castle and both of them naked, bothered her. She had been raised to follow the rules of decent behavior and spending pleasure-time with her husband outside of the walls of their shared bedroom didn’t seem decent to her.

Oliver obviously didn’t care about that that much. He was working on undoing the lacing of her dress already, letting the fabric slide down her creamy skin, taking her undergarments off at the same time. When she was gloriously naked in front of her, he looked down at her, making her blush before he reached out his hands for her once again. Holding her fingers in his, he went backwards towards the water, eyes fixed on her.

Her heartbeat fastened at the expression in his blue eyes while he led her closer and closer to the lake. She was so distracted by his lustful gaze that she didn’t realize that they had already reached the water before her feet came into contact with the warm water. She stopped instantly, biting down on her bottom lip while looking at Oliver haltingly.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Oliver asked hoarsely, stepping closer to her so his naked chest almost touched her nipples that hardened only at the thought of his strong body pressed against hers.

The thought of going deeper into the water distracted her from any sexy thoughts, though. Biting down on her lip a little more forcefully, she sighed and then whispered, “I can’t swim.”

The worried expression that had built in Oliver’s eyes when she had stopped disappeared instantly and was replaced by as soft smile. Without a word he let go of her hands and stepped closer, their bodies now pressed against each other’s. While their lips met in a loving kiss, Oliver’s hands gripped her waist, pulling her even closer. As her arms found their way around the back of his neck, his hands moved lower until they reached the back of her knees, and he lifted her from the floor like she didn’t weigh more than a feather. Her legs closed around his hips.

When Oliver started moving deeper into the water, Felicity pulled back slightly. Their lips parted while their eyes locked.

“I’m not going to let go of you,” he assured her before she had the chance to ask, and Felicity knew that he wouldn’t, so she just tightened the hold of her arms and legs on him and lowered her head to meet his lips in another passionate kiss.

Compared to the stuffy air the warm water felt cool, and Felicity opened her mouth in a sigh when her body was surrounded by it up to her throat, her skin feeling really refreshed for the first time since the heat wave had started. Oliver used the opportunity to lick into her mouth, his tongue moving over hers.

Felicity moaned into his mouth. Those last nights they hadn’t really felt like pleasuring each other. The stuffy air had made it unbearable to be too close to each other physically. So they had just lain in bed together, facing each other, while the fingers of their right hands had been entangled on the sheet between them. It had been all they had been able to do without feeling like the heat was melting them down.

But with the water keeping the heat away it was possible for them to finally enjoying each other again. Slowly Felicity rubbed her hips against Oliver’s as much as the tight grip her legs had on him was allowing her to. Oliver gripped her buttocks, helping her guide her rubbing movements so her sex was sliding perfectly along his hardening length. Oliver’s strong hold on her body made Felicity loosen her legs around his hips slightly, allowing her to move even more.

Soon her pleasure was increasing. With the pleasant coolness surrounding them, her nipples rubbing against Oliver’s chest, his length sliding between her fold, massaging her bundle of nerves and that kiss that was becoming more and more frantic, Felicity felt perfect. Her skin started tingling, her heartbeat became faster and her breaths shorter.

When Oliver pushed her folds apart and slipped two fingers inside of her wet heat, Felicity threw her head back, and a deep moan escaped her mouth. His rough skin stroked her inner walls slowly while his mouth sucked at the side of her neck.

“Oliver!” Felicity shouted, and not even the thought that she could possibly be heard kept her from moving her hips faster against his fingers, taking them in deeper to increase the heat that was spreading through her veins and that had nothing to do with the heated air. “Oh, Oliver!”

Oliver lifted his head from the crook of her neck, his lips licking up the side of her neck until they reached the shell of her ear and whispered, “Let go, Felicity. Come for me, baby.”

And she did. As she felt the high of her lust ripping through her, Felicity let her head fall forward, silencing her sounds against Oliver’s skin while her inner walls clamped around his fingers, her hips now only moving slowly against his hand to ride out her pleasure.

“Hm…” Felicity hummed against his skin, her body leaning on his limply. Tenderly she rubbed his back with her hands, tightening her legs around his hips to not lose her hold on him. If she drowned now, Oliver would have to explain why her dead body had been found naked in the lake and why he had been there with her, just as naked as she had been. That was probably going to ruin her reputation even after her death.

“You’re smiling,” Oliver whispered against the crown of her hair.

“I’m happy,” she answered just like he had done a few nights back. Sighing, she snuggled her face more to the crook of his neck. “I’ve missed being so close to you.”

“How about we prolong being so close to each other by taking a swim?”

“I told you I can’t swim,” Felicity answered, looking up at him with a frown.

“You don’t have to swim,” he chuckled and loosened her arms around his neck to push her onto his back. “Felicity, hold on to me tight.”

 

 

Oliver could feel her hesitating for a short second before she embraced his hips with her legs and put her arms around his shoulders, careful not to choke him.

“Ready?” he asked over his shoulder, and Felicity nodded.

Slowly he leaned forward and started moving their entangled bodies through the water. He rubbed his stubble against her cheek when she snuggled her cheek to his.  They moved through the water like that, nobody saying a word.

Oliver felt like his heart was clenched tightly. Having Felicity’s naked body pressed to his back was arousing him, and the knowledge how much she needed to trust him to just get into the water with him made him love her even more.

He could be here with her forever. There were no problems and no worries as long as it was just the two of them. He could forget everything that was bothering him and focus on nothing else but her and their-

“God, Felicity,” he growled and bent his head back when her hand gripped his hard length and began to stroke it with strong, long movements.

His own swimming movements almost stopped for a second, letting them sink a few inches deeper into the water before Oliver got back to his senses and kept swimming.

“You should find a place for a short rest, my lord,” Felicity groaned into his ear and licked her tongue along the shell of his ear. “And you should find it fast.”

Oliver indeed hurried to find a place where they were safe and weren’t going to drown while Felicity was going to continue stroking him like she did now. He decided for a small group of rocks at the waterside. He knew the water wasn’t as deep there, so he could probably stand on the ground and even if he couldn’t, the stones would be enough to hold onto for leverage.

Oliver swam as fast as he could which really wasn’t easy with Felicity’s hands still stroking up and down his shaft. Their grip was strong even though her skin felt soft against his erection. They stroke slowly up and down. Her fingers closed around the tip, her thumbs swirling around it before she moved them down again.

They were both lucky that when she squeezed her hands around him, they had already arrived to the less deep part of the lake, so Oliver planted his feet to the ground and turned them around so Felicity’s back pressed against the stones, and she was safely encaged between the rocks and his back.

Again Felicity squeezed him, and his head fell back to her shoulder as he thrust into her hands, matching the rhythm of her hands.

“Felicity, baby,” he groaned, turning his head to have his lips closer to hers. He couldn’t reach them, but Felicity got the hint and lowered her head, pressing her lips to his, their tongues sliding against each others.

Both of their movements became faster and faster. His arousal increased, and he found himself right at the edge of letting go and giving into the pleasure Felicity made him feel. On the other hand he wanted to stay like this for as long as possible.

“Oliver,” she moaned and bit down on his earlobe. “Please join me.”

It took him a while to understand her words, but he soon realized that while she had taken him to places of deep pleasure, she had rubbed herself against his backside. He could tell from the tone of her moans that the riffled skin of his burnt lower back was exactly what she needed to set that bundle of nerves on fire.

“Oh, Oliver,” Felicity moaned and rubbed her clit once more over his skin and as her body started shaking on his back, Oliver fell over the edge with her. Both of them were breathing heavily and groaning into each other’s mouth as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Not breaking the kiss, Oliver turned around and slid his strong arms around Felicity’s body, pulling her as close to his chest as possible. He could feel her fast heartbeat against his ribs and wasn’t surprised that it matched his perfectly. Their hearts always beat as one.

When Oliver pulled back and their lips parted, their foreheads rested against each other’s, their breaths ghosting over each other’s face. Carefully Oliver took one of his arms away from Felicity’s waist and put his hands to her cheek, tenderly stroking the skin right above her cheekbone with his thumb.

“And there I thought you were going to play coy,” he teased with a grin and scraped his teeth over her bottom lip.

“Well, since I’ve tied you to the bed not that long ago, I guess there is no point in that anymore,” Felicity responded. She was obviously proud to hear that her voice didn’t break although she was saying something like that out loud and into his face. At the same time she seemed kind of embarrassed that she still blushed and so she hastily lowered her gaze.

“I love your blush,” Oliver whispered into her ear, kissing the soft spot right under it and pressed the lower half of his body gently against hers. Felicity’s head fell back against the rock, and her eyes closed.

 

 

Oliver rubbed against her in just the right way. She could feel how he grew thicker and harder every time his length slid between her folds, never entering her.

They needed to do this in the water more often. Although she was kind of insecure in here because she couldn’t swim and although she was kind of scared that someone could discover them, she could definitely tell that there were undeniable advantages of doing this here.

First of all the heat didn’t bother them. Then there was something about the water surrounding them that made every sensation so much more exciting, so much more-

“Oh God!” she moaned when instead of sliding through her wet folds again he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly sank into her. She felt herself opening to him, so his erection slid in easily. When their pubic bones met, Oliver hooked his arms behind her knees and raised them until her thighs were pressed to her chest and he could slide even deeper into her.

“Oliver,” she cried out, her nails digging into his shoulders and her teeth grazing the crook of his neck. “Please move.”

But Oliver just stayed buried deep inside of her, pressing himself so close that she was caged between his body and the rock behind her, and she was unable to thrust against him to get the friction she needed so desperately. When she groaned in frustration, Oliver just grinned at her and kissed her fiercely, her head bumping against the stone.

Oliver’s stubble scratched the sensitive skin of her face, his teeth tugged at her bottom lip before his tongue licked into her mouth again and massaged hers. But it wasn’t enough. She really, really, really needed him to move. She tried to wiggle her hips to force him to, but she couldn’t move them.

“Oliver, please,” she begged, but he only smirked and began kissing down the side of her neck. Certainly her self-confident actions and words before had made him believe that she was ready to be teased, and he didn’t have to handle her like a fragile doll or something like that anymore. Of course he didn’t have to, but she still wished he was going to move since she couldn’t-

Well, there was one part of her she probably could move.

“Oliver, baby,” she whispered seductively into her husband’s ear, scratching the back of his neck with her nails and clenching her inner walls tightly around his length.

Hissing, Oliver’s head snapped back from her neck like he had just been burnt, and his eyes widened at her, so she did it again and, growling, Oliver tugged at her hair to meet her lips in a passionate kiss while his hips finally started moving. He pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into her strongly. The movement made the water run against her bundle of nerves and made it swap against her swollen nipples.

Felicity moved against him, meeting his hard thrust every time. Her fingers clung to his shoulders while her toes wiggled to stroke the side of his hips. Her skin started to prickle, her back arched, so her chest pressed flat to his and made her clit rub against his pubic bone.

Their lips parted, but they kept breathing into each other’s mouth as their breaths became shorter and shorter while their movements increased speed. Felicity was close to the edge and taking in consideration that Oliver’s grip on her thighs tightened with every thrust she knew he was, too.

She didn’t want to be the one to come first, though, not this time. She wanted to make him come. So Felicity clenched her inner walls around him once more, keeping the tight hold on his erection for a few seconds until Oliver groaned and let his head fall to her shoulder. He twitched inside of her, and his hot seed filled her, making her join him in pleasure, and she scratched her nails down his back.

He growled once more, but it turned into a happy laugh, and Oliver framed her face with his hands and kissed her gently. They took the time to come down from their high, their breaths becoming longer and deeper while their lips lingered to one another’s.

“I love you,” Oliver whispered, running his hand through her hair. “I love you so much, Felicity.”

“I love you, too,” she answered with a smile and pecked his lips shortly before letting her head sink to his shoulders and closing her eyes for a few seconds.

As much as she loved joining their bodies in pleasure, she loved cuddling like this even more. It proved how far their marriage had come. Pleasure wasn’t the only thing uniting them anymore. There was so much more to them than that. There was love and trust and some kind of very deep friendship and understanding of each other and of course there was their beautiful baby boy.

Oliver pressed his lips to the juncture of her neck and shoulder before he said, “Felicity, we need to talk.”

Almost like alarmed she lifted her head from his shoulders to look into his eyes. He looked worried and maybe a little… guilty? What should he be guilty of after this mind-blowing pleasure. Comfortingly she massaged the back of his neck.

“What’s wrong?” she asked softly. “I guess you have to make some harsh decisions?”

Sighing, Oliver nodded and kissed the tip of her nose. “I had to make some harsh decisions, and they might affect the way you see me.”

Felicity frowned, moving her hands to cup his face before she leaned in and kissed him softly, her lips lingering to his.

“Oliver, nothing you can do will ever change the way I see you,” she told him, knowing that it was true. She trusted Oliver to make the right choices, and she knew he was never going to disappoint her or hurt her on purpose. “I love you, and-“

“I needed to ask your father for help,” he cut her off.

Felicity’s heart dropped at the thought that the wellbeing of the people they were kind of responsible for depended on her father. He had made her mother’s life a living hell and while she had taken all of that out on Felicity, he had just ignored her and had acted like he didn’t have a child.

Oliver knew all of that. They had had long talks about her parents and his father who had been a cruel man, seeing in Oliver nothing but a disappointment. So she knew that Oliver knew the problems she had had with her parents and even if her mother had always seemed like the worse one because she had actively hurt her while her father had been more passive, Felicity knew that her father was the source of her mother’s hate towards her.

“If there had been another way, I would have gone it, Felicity,” Oliver said after a while, the guilt now unhidden in his blue eyes. “Our tenants are starving, we don’t have much supplies and with the drought we-“

Felicity silenced him with a kiss to his lips, pressing herself close to him before she assured him, “If you think it had been necessary, then it had been necessary, Oliver. That doesn’t make me see you as any other man than the one I have fallen in love with. I think I would have been disappointed in you if you hadn’t asked him for help and had your tenants starve to death instead.”

Oliver looked at her for a long moment, trying to figure out if she was saying the truth or if she was just trying to make him feel better. When he saw the truth in her eyes, he nodded and leaned his forehead against hers with a sigh.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Felicity shrugged her shoulders and pulled him into her arms. “You don’t have to thank me for anything. I mean it.”

He snuggled his face into the crook of her neck and closed his eyes, relaxing in her embrace.

They stayed like this for a long time until voices were heart, calling for them and forcing them to leave their togetherness.


	7. Chapter 7

The moment the carriage disappeared behind the horizon Oliver turned around to his wife, reaching out his hand for hers. He wanted to lead her to the bedroom they shared and comfort her in the most intimate way, comfort her in whatever way she was able to accept actually. But the moment his fingertips brushed the soft skin of her delicate hands, Felicity pulled away.

“I am tired and will go straight to bed,” she said, avoiding his eyes while curtseying for him, “Excuse me, my lord.”

Oliver’s heart skipped a beat or two at her actions and words. He couldn’t remember that she had ever curtsied for him. She had made an attempt once when he had watched her trying to pleasure herself. She had been so ashamed of what she had done and so scared of his reaction that she had tried to get out of bed and drop a curtsey, but he had stopped her, pushed her back into bed and had taught her how to really pleasure herself. That had been the second night they had spent together. Ever since that night she had only curtsied or addressed him as ‘my lord’ to tease him or when other people had been around, and she had thought that it was appropriate.

Today it had seemed so serious, he thought, and waited for her dress train to disappear before he turned around and went into the garden. He needed to clear his head after this day, and he knew that Felicity needed to do so, too. So he was going to take a walk on the path between the beds of roses where Felicity usually loved to spend her time. He needed to clear his own head and being here, he could give Felicity the time she needed to clear hers, before he was going to go upstairs and join her in their shared bedroom. She would hopefully be able to accept the comfort he could offer by then.

When he had invited her parents to their home, he had known that it wasn’t going to be easy. Her relationship to her parents was bad because her father hadn’t been able to accept that his wife had born him a daughter instead of a son, and her mother had taken out all her anger about her cruel, unloving marriage on Felicity, making her scared of marriage and men.

Rubbing his flat palms over his face, he shook his head and tried to chase off the memories of the beginning of their marriage. Both of them had had such a misconception of marriage that it had taken some time until they had found a way to each other. But now it worked. Their marriage worked because they loved each other and because they trusted each other.

He hoped he hadn’t broken her trust with what he had done. Felicity had said that it was okay when they had spoken about it because she had known there was no other way to save their tenants from starving than to form an alliance with her father. She had said that it was okay, but he had known that it wasn’t going to be easy. Felicity had been tense those last days, but she had changed the topic whenever he had wanted to talk to her about it.

The moment her parents had entered their home, she had put on this mask he knew she had been wearing a lot before their marriage. Before he had gotten to know her, Oliver had heard about Felicity that she was shallow and arrogant, didn’t care about anything than her looks. He knew now that that had been her way of protecting herself from any possible harm her parents or any man could have done to her.

Oliver turned around and went back to the castle. His head wasn’t nearly cleared, and he was sure Felicity wasn’t feeling any better yet either, but he needed to be with her now. He needed to hold her and tell her that she never had to go back to using that mask again because he would protect her from whoever wanted to harm her.

He ran up the stairs and through the hallway, stopping in front of the door to their shared bedroom to take a deep breath and knock softly. She didn’t answer, so he hesitated for a short moment, not wanting to push her, but then decided to open the door. He could still leave if she wanted him to. He just needed to be sure that she was… maybe not okay, but at least not too miserable.

“Felicity?” he asked lowly.

He opened the door until he had a perfect view on their bed and frowned. She wasn’t there. The bed was untouched.

That was something else that had never happened before. Felicity had almost always slept in their shared bedroom. Only when her pregnancy had forced her to stay in bed all day and rest, she had moved into her separate bedroom. Not coming into their shared bedroom was a sign that she wanted to be alone.

Oliver didn’t want to give up that easily, though. He wanted to hold and to comfort her, so he walked further down the hallway until he reached the door to her bedroom. Taking in another deep breath, he knocked again, waiting for her allowance to come in. But it stayed silent. He knocked again, hoping she just hadn’t heard his first knock, but again there was no answer.

Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against the wood of the door, quietly whispering, “Felicity, please.”

 

 

Felicity suppressed a sob, hearing his pleading voice, and silently prayed that he was going to go away. She couldn’t bear to be close to anyone right now. She needed to be alone to clear her head from all the memories that were flooding her brain after this day.

After the people that were calling themselves her parents had left, her first instinct had been to fling her arms around Oliver’s neck, to let her head fall to his shoulder and to cry for at least an hour. She trusted him, and she loved him so much, but her mother’s voice had resounded in her head. _“Don’t ever show weakness, Felicity. You’re only interesting as long as you are nothing more than a pretty face. Nobody cares for crying damsels.”_

That was why she had rejected his offer of comfort, had turned around and hurried upstairs. She had sent her ladies-in-waiting, who had wanted to help her undress, away, not able to have anyone around her just then. She had had to be alone and she still did. Nobody could see her like this, especially not Oliver.

When her parents had arrived this morning, Felicity had put on the same emotionless expression she had worn all her youth, trying to keep everyone away from her with it. She had seen Oliver’s gazes from the corner of her eyes. He had been worried, and he had been right about it. Felicity had felt awful the whole day.

The first reencounter had been distant but polite. They had sat down to enjoy some tea. Nobody had said a word. Later Oliver and her father had gone into his study room to discuss the alliance they needed to form to keep Oliver’s tenants from starving. Felicity had meanwhile gone upstairs with her mother to show her more of the castle. They had been in one of the hallways when Tommy’s giggles had sounded from the nursery.

_“Don’t you want to introduce me to the heir of the House, Felicity?”_

Felicity remembered how her heart had stopped beating. The idea of her mother just taking a look on her little, precious baby boy had made her stomach flip. She didn’t want that reserved witch to be anywhere near her son. She was doing her best to avoid any mistake her parents had done with her because she wanted her child to grow up happily and loved, so having Tommy in the same room as her mother was something Felicity had successfully avoided.

_“Felicity, you are the most important woman in this castle, and it is not suitable for a woman of your degree to stand there not knowing what to say. You are no little child. You represent your husband’s family.”_

She had had no choice. Her mother had moved towards the nursery before Felicity could have stopped her. So she had followed her mother into the nursery, and had only nodded to the fostress when her mother had sent her away to leave them alone. And then the moment Felicity had feared ever since she had known that she was expecting a child had come. Her mother had bend over the crib and eyed up little Thomas.

_“You are lucky you have born him a son. If it had been a daughter, he would have treated you even worse. I told you men are cruel, especially in bed. I hope you do not bring disgrace on our family by denying your husband any of his needs.”_

Felicity sobbed quietly, remembering her mother’s cold words.

Every night she had spent with Oliver was well remembered in her memory. She loved her husband, and she loved spending days and nights with him. She loved the pleasure he was making her feel whenever they were together, but her mother’s words had tainted those memories.

“Felicity?”

She winced. Oliver’s voice was so close, and she turned her head only to find the locked door behind her back. She felt like she could almost see him crouched on the floor to level their faces, knowing exactly that she was sitting on the floor herself. Felicity rested her head back at the door, quietly whispering, “Please go away.”

She sobbed again, silencing it by putting her hand to her mouth. She knew that Oliver hesitated. He didn’t want to leave her alone.

“Felicity, I am here for you. I love you,” he whispered, waiting if she responded, but she didn’t. Then he got up and walked away.

Felicity waited until she couldn’t hear the sounds of his footsteps anymore before she gave in to the tears and cried.

 

 

He shouldn’t have left, Oliver thought while holding his son close to his chest, watching how the little boy’s eyes were falling shut slowly.

After Felicity had sent him away, he had left to go to sleep himself, but had soon found himself unable to rest, so he had chosen to go the nursery and spend some time with his son. Tommy had been awake and had watched him with his big, blue eyes. Now he was finally falling asleep again, and Oliver couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

He had started to love his son before he had been born. He remembered the joy he had felt when he had first held him in his arms. Tommy had soon become an important part of his life. Oliver came to the nursery at least once a day, most days he would rather go there like ten times a day, just holding his son or playing with him. And often he put his clothes back on after pleasuring Felicity, snuck into the nursery and took Tommy to bed with him to let the little child sleep between his parents.

Oliver had never thought that having a family could ever be something he would enjoy. But he did enjoy it. He loved Felicity, and he loved Tommy, and he would do everything to protect his son from the pain his parents had put him through and the pain Felicity’s parents had put her through. He wanted to be a good father and a great husband, loved by his family as much as he loved them.

“I thought you were falling asleep,” Oliver whispered when Tommy suddenly opened his eyes again, giggling happily.

“Mama!” he exclaimed, and immediately Oliver turned his head to find Felicity standing behind him.

She still wore the same dress she had during the day. Her eyes were reddened slightly, her blonde curls falling loosely over her shoulders. Oliver had been that deep into his thoughts that he hadn’t heard her coming in.

“Aren’t you supposed to sleep, my darling?” Felicity whispered, stepping nearer to put her chin to Oliver’s shoulder and watch their son. She softly caressed his rosy cheek with her index finger and smiled when her little boy grabbed for her finger and held it tightly in his little fist.

Oliver watched her, unable to look away. He carefully bent his head to press his lips to her jaw. Felicity leaned into the kiss with a sigh, closing her eyes for a short moment.

“I am sorry for what I put you through today,” Oliver whispered before pressing another kiss to the soft spot right under her ear. “I promise I will never do something like that again.”

“You didn’t do anything,” Felicity replied, turning her eyes from their son to Oliver. “It’s just that… I didn’t know that…”

She breathed in deeply, turning her eyes to their son once more. She frowned before she looked back at him.

“When I left my parents to marry you, I left them because I was forced to. I left because they wanted me to, and I thought I was going to come here and live the same unhappy life they had been living,” she explained. “I thought I was going to get married to someone I would never be able to love, someone who would treat me the way my father treated my mother, someone who would be cruel enough to make me resent my own children.”

Oliver nodded slowly, patiently waiting for her to say more. They had spoken about which expectations they had had about marriage a lot, and they talked about how reality had surprised them a lot.

“And then nothing was the way my mother had described it. Everything was different, and at first I thought it was just a different version of terrible, but it wasn’t,” she said with a smile, her free hand caressing the back of his head. “You were so kind and attentive and we fell in love and built this perfect life. I was happy.”

Oliver mirrored her smiled, his head moving to the caress of her hand.

“My mother said a few things today that reminded me of how I imagined marriage before I got to know you, and that upset me for a short time because I never got the chance to really bring that part of my life to a closure.”

“But now you did?” he asked gently.

“Now I did,” Felicity confirmed, “because I love you, and I know that you love me, and we both love Tommy.”

Her eyes turned to their son once more and so did Oliver’s. Tommy was asleep by now, and as hard as it was Oliver knew he had to put Tommy back into the crib, or he was going to wake up once more.

“Good night, my darling,” Oliver whispered before pressing a kiss to his son’s forehead. He got up from his chair and put Tommy to his crib.

Felicity was right beside him, keeping one hand on his back. Slowly she bent forward and pressed a kiss to Tommy’s forehead, just like he had done before, and whispered, “Good night, my little darling.”

Oliver took her hand and led her out of the nursery and into the hallway, closing the door behind him as quietly as he could. When he turned around to face Felicity, she eyed him up with her bottom lip between her teeth.

“What is it?” he asked, knowing that she most likely did that when she was insecure. He stepped in front of her and released her lip with his thumb.

“There is one question I need to ask you,” she explained.

“Ask,” Oliver said without any hesitation.

“If I had born you a girl instead of a boy,-“

“I still would have been the happiest husband and father in the world,” he interrupted before she got the chance to finish her question. He tugged at her hand and pulled her towards their shared bedroom. “Come on. Let me show you how much I love you regardless of whether our baby’s are boys or girls.”

“Don’t say it that loudly,” Felicity hissed and took a look around to make sure that nobody had heard them. She blushed to Oliver’s joy.

“Why? Let’s let anyone hear how I will pleasure my wife tonight and-“

“Oliver!” she hissed again, but Oliver chuckled, pulled her against him and pressed her against the wall, kissing her fiercely. He could feel her hesitation at the thought that someone might see them, but she gave into him easily, sliding her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

It wasn’t long until he felt her rubbing against him, her hips seeking the friction of his, and since he couldn’t deny her anything he moved his hips against her, making her moan. He loved the sounds she made and didn’t want to silence them, so he moved his lips down her jaw and to her neck, sucking and licking. He never stopped pressing his hips into hers.

“Oliver, please,” she finally begged.

Slowly he bent his head back and put his hands to both sides of her face, caging her between his body and the wall. Her eyes were dark with passion, and he licked his lips at the sight.

“What do you want, baby?”

She smiled at the pet name. Before Oliver had been able to let himself develop any feelings for her and before he had been able to admit to himself that he despite his best efforts had fallen in love with her, he had always called her ‘baby’, unable to say her name. He still called her that sometimes, and it always made her smile.

“Bedroom, please,” she asked.

Oliver put his hand to her cheek, caressing it gently, when he replied, “I might have a better idea, but I’m not sure whether you will like it.”

Felicity put her hand to his cheek, mirroring his posture, before she said, “I trust you.”

Oliver’s heartbeat fastened at her words. He knew how hard it was for her to trust anyone, especially men, and knowing that she trusted him, meant a lot to him. It meant the world to him.

 

 

Felicity’s heartbeat fastened at the expression on Oliver’s face. She knew he had had lovers before her and knowing how inventive and caring he still was about their nights, meant a lot to her. It meant the world to her.

“Oliver, where are we going?” she whispered when he led her downstairs and outside in the garden. “It’s dark outside, and I don’t think pleasuring each other in the lake is a good idea without any light.”

“We’re not going to the lake,” he informed her, lifting their joined hands to his lips to press a kiss to her knuckles.

“But where are we-?”

Felicity fell silent when Oliver stopped and looked back at her, letting his gaze drift down her body and then turned around to look back to where he intended to go. Felicity could barely see anything at night and had to narrow her eyes to see what Oliver thought about.

“You don’t really want to climb in there, do you?” she asked.

She took in the ruin of the first castle that had been built on his ground. There wasn’t much left of it but a few walls made of stone. She had never been closer to it since wreckages and rocks made it difficult to access it.

“When you were pregnant, I had to find some distraction from not being able to touch you,” Oliver explained, turning back towards her and entwining their hands. “I found a beautiful spot inside the ruin. It’s not easy to climb in, but it is worth it. And I will help you climb in, okay?”

Felicity nodded. She still doubted that she could actually get to that spot, especially wearing that dress, but Oliver seemed so excited, and she wanted him so much right now that she would at least try. So Oliver kissed the tip of her nose in thanks before turning back around to the ruin and jumping on the first rock that reached up to Felicity’s hips. Oliver reached out both of his hands for her and lifted her from the floor like she weighed nothing.

They climbed further to the ruin. Oliver didn’t let go of her hand, holding it in his to give her more stability. She slipped on the hem of her dress once and would have almost fallen to the floor if Oliver hadn’t caught her. He had insisted on carrying her the last steps through the entrance of what had once been the castle and into the ruin. When he had finally come to a stand, he had let her down to the floor, but had only tightened his arms around her to keep her close and kiss her wildly.

Felicity wasn’t complaining. She pressed herself as close to Oliver as possible, enjoying the play of his muscles she could feel even through their clothes. She held onto his shoulders tight, trying to lock her legs around his hips, but was unable to do so with her wide dress still not taken off. Knowing exactly what was keeping her from doing like she wanted, Oliver moved his lips to the crook of her neck. He kissed and sucked her soft skin while his hands worked on taking her dress off, but the many lacings were hard for him to remove.

“Oliver,” she whispered hoarsely, “just rip it.”

“Eager?” he asked against her neck, not hesitating to do as she said.

“Maybe,” she smiled, tugging at his short hair to bend his head forwards and kiss him.

Her lips opened, and her tongue moved between his lips to open them. Both of them moaned lowly when their tongues made contact. His hands grabbed the neckline of her dress and ripped it in two. Slowly he pulled the dress off her body, letting it fall to the floor. Seeking a new occupation, his hands moved up her back, massaging the tight muscles there. They moved all the way up to her shoulders before moving to her front, gently kneading her breasts.

“Yes,” Felicity moaned. She put one leg around his hips to pull his clothed hardness against her, rubbing herself against it. Her hands found a way under his clothes in the meantime. She took some time exploring the scarred skin she had memorized perfectly now, and smirked against his lips at his groan when she scraped her nails down his chest. Her smirk got lost soon, though, when he flicked her nipples forcefully.

She was out of breath now, her arousal increasing with every touch of his hands. Hastily Felicity worked on taking his clothes off, but Oliver refused to part their lips to let her pull his shirt over his head, so she released the hem of it to open his belt and take off his pants instead, but before she could push it down enough to give her access to his growing hardness, Oliver turned her around in his arms so her naked back was pressed against his clothed chest.

“Not yet,” he murmured into her ear before biting down on her earlobe.

His left hand kept playing with her breasts. His right hand moved down over her stomach, tickling her skin to make her giggle. Her head fell back against his shoulder and she opened her eyes.

“Wow,” she breathed, leaning her head against his neck. “Look at the sky.”

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” he asked, pushing his hardness to her behind. “I wanted you to see the beauty of the night to make you forget the cruelty of the day.”

“Oliver,” she moaned when his right hand stopped playing with her bellybutton to move into her undergarment and move over the sensitive nub.

“Keep your eyes on the sky, baby,” he whispered before continuing his ministrations.

Felicity did as he said. Her head kept resting on his shoulder, leaning to his neck, and her eyes stayed focused on the sky. It was completely dark by now, only the million of stars spent light. She had never seen so many stars at once, and she had never enjoyed seeing them as much as she did now, with Oliver’s hands caressing the most sensitive spots of her body.

His right hand moved lower and dipped into her wet heat. Felicity groaned and held onto his forearms, making sure his fingers wouldn’t stop moving. It wasn’t easy to keep her eyes opened, but she knew that Oliver had taken her here to watch the sky while he pleasured her, and she wouldn’t ruin that perfect idea he had had. So she kept her eyes on the sky when the fire inside of her increased and she started moving her hips against his fingers fiercely. Her walls soon began to tighten around them. When Oliver flicked her nipple one more time, pressed his fingers against her inner walls and licked the skin of her neck at the same time, she felt the passionate fire explode, flashing through her body.

When Felicity came down from her height, she felt Oliver’s heart pounding in conformity with hers. Her legs were shaking, and she could barely stand on her own feet, but she managed to finally turn around in his arms, fling her arms around his neck and kiss him.

“Great idea to come here,” she mumbled in between two kisses while working on pushing his pants further down, but Oliver pushed her hands away again. “Oh, come on! You had your fun.”

Oliver pulled back, perking an eyebrow, and Felicity blushed, mumbling, “Fine, you made me have fun, but-“

“Pssst,” Oliver hushed, kissing her softly. “Just let me take care of you some more.”

With that he lowered his lips back to her neck and started kissing down to her chest and down the valley between her breasts to her stomach. He went down on his knees to caress it, tickling her bellybutton with the tip of her tongue, making her giggle once more. He took his time to lick her skin, explore it for any changes from the last time he had done it, but it was just as soft as always and she was responding to his love as she always did – with quiet moans and the strong grip of her hands on his hair.

Oliver’s lips moved lower and lower until they stilled at her hip and he got up from the floor, holding her dress in his hands.

“What-?” Felicity started asking, but Oliver took her hand and led her to a mostly crumbled stone wall. He adjusted the dress on the top of the wall and then lifted Felicity to sit on it.

“Is it comfortable?” he asked, stroking the sides of her thighs.

“It will be okay,” Felicity said, wiggling a little to try and get more comfort, but failed.

“I should have brought blankets,” he said with a frown.

Felicity shrugged her shoulders, put her hands to his shoulders and kissed him gently. He was so perfectly caring, always looking out for her.

“Let’s try it this way,” Oliver suggested, moving his hands to her buttocks and pushed them underneath it, so she was sitting on his hands, using them as cushions. “Better?”

“Isn’t it uncomfortable for you?”

Oliver smirked, squeezing the her buttocks gently. When Felicity started giggling, he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her lips before letting his lips take the same path down her body as they had before. Instead of stopping at her hip they moved to the side right now until they stopped right next to her little nub. She could feel his warm breath against her slickness and it made her moan his name.

He loved the sound of his name spilling from her lips like that. Oliver loved it, so he bent forward and closed his lips around the nub, enjoying her sweet taste. He would never get enough of her. Never.

Moaning, Felicity let her head fall back at the pleasure Oliver was making her feel. He moved the underside of his tongue against her sensitive skin, making her move her hips against his mouth, but she had trouble keeping herself upright without any purchase. So she grabbed Oliver’s hair and pulled his lips more tightly against her while simultaneously lifting her lefts over his shoulders to give him better access. She felt Oliver hum against her softness in approval and moaned at the extra stimulation.

He began licking her slit, down to her center and back to her clit. He repeated it twice before his tongue dipped into her center, stroking against her inner walls. Felicity moved her hands from the back of his head down to his shoulders and dug her nails into his skin as her hips started to move wildly against his mouth, seeking more and more pleasure.

It wasn’t long until her skin started to feel like it was on fire, her heartbeat fastened even more, and her breaths were becoming shorter and shorter. She panted and tried to move against him faster, more forcefully to fall over the edge, but it wasn’t enough.

“Oliver,” she moaned, “more.”

And Oliver didn’t deny her. He moved his hands under her buttocks to angle her hips, his tongue stroking inside even deeper, the tip swirling in her wet heat. The familiar prickle started in her toes soon and then ripped through her entire body, making it shake involuntarily. Her mouth opened in a silent cry, only a barely audible “Oliver” falling from her lips.

Oliver kept licking her inner walls while she slowly came down from her second height this night. When she opened her eyes, her head was still thrown back, so she looked right into the starry sky. And it almost took her breath away. It seemed to be even more beautiful than it had been before. When Oliver’s lips let go of her sensitive flesh, Felicity turned her gaze towards him, smiling softly at the adoration in his face.

“Still interested in undressing me?” he asked, cocking his head.

Laughing, Felicity tugged at his shirt and pulled him close until he stood between her opened legs, his chest pressed against her naked breasts. A shiver ran down her spine when the fabric of his shirt rubbed against her nipples. Pressing her lips to his, she moved her hands from his chest down to his pants, finally being allowed push them down, and immediately started stroking his hard length, earning her a groan.

“Suddenly eager yourself, my lord?” Felicity asked with a smirk.

There it was again, the teasing ‘my lord’ he loved hearing from her. Oliver took off his shirt and let it fall to the floor before he put one hand to the back of her head, bringing her lips back to his, and pushed her hands away from his hardness to line it up with her wet heat. Parting their lips, he rested his forehead against her and they locked eyes when he ever so slowly started to push into her.

When he was buried in her wet heat to the hilt, he put a hand to her cheek, smiling when she immediately leaned into his touch.

“I love you,” he whispered. “I love all of you, and nothing I will get to know about you will change that.”

Tears formed in her eyes at his words, and she sniffled in an attempt to hold them back. Oliver watched her quietly, caressing her cheek.

“I love you, too,” she finally sobbed.

Oliver lowered his lips to hers, kissing her gently and ever so softly. He wanted to prove to her how much he really loved her, how much she meant to him. Although they had been living out their marriage for a while now, Oliver still wasn’t good at using his words to tell her how much he loved her. He was way better at showing her. So he moved his hands to the back of her knees and pulled her to the edge of the wall. Her arms locked around his neck, her legs around his hips. He placed his hands behind her buttocks again, protecting it from any pain he might cause her when he would start moving.

And he started moving. Slowly he pulled out, lifting her slightly off his hardness. When just the tip was still in her, he started to lower her back down and push back in just as slowly as he had pulled out. He repeated the motion in just the same slow pace a few time, his lips never breaking the contact to hers. But Felicity was growing impatient, so the next time he was completely buried in her, she clenched her inner walls around him, making him groan, and Felicity cocked her head, smirking at him.

“My lord?”

That woman knew exactly how much it turned him on to hear her calling him that, and when he didn’t answer, she just tightened her walls around him once more, making him snap. He adjusted his posture, so he had more leverage to pump into her faster and harder which he did immediately. He moved in and out of her quickly, the strong thrusts making her breath hitch. Her limbs tightened around his body, holding him close while both of their pleasure increased. Their lips slanted against each other’s sloppily.

It was perfect, Oliver thought quietly. He had come here to make slow and passionate love to her, but she had forced him to go faster, to go harder. She trusted him enough to not just tell him what she wanted, but to act on it without being afraid of his reaction. It was more than he could have hoped for after this exhausting day. This was it, he realized when his pleasure increased even more and the tingling at the base of his spine started. This was his happily ever after.

They came together, moaning into each other’s mouth, holding onto each other while their pleasure ripped through them. As soon as they had enough breath, Oliver leaned forward and captured her lips with his, exploring the inside of her mouth with his tongue once again.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you,” she replied with a smile.

She leaned back carefully until her back rested on the top of the wall, and spread her arms as an invitation for Oliver who rested his upper body on her, so his head lay on her stomach. She gently stroked his hair while she watched the stars.

“Felicity?”

“Hm?”

“I hope the next one is going to be a girl,” he whispered against the skin of her abdomen, “so I can prove to you how much I love all our children, boy or girl.”

Felicity chuckled, cradling his head against her skin. “Now that you have said that, I guess we will only have boys.”

“I’m still the luckiest man in the world.”

“And I am the luckiest woman.”

They stayed like that for a long time, feeling the meaning of eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for a while. I don't know how to deepen their relationship in this smutty series any more. If you have any idea, you can of course tell me. Just leave a comment or send me an ask/fanpost on tumblr. I use the name smkkbert there as well.


	8. Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who doesn't know from Tumblr - I decided to post an extra chapter to a lot of my fics. So here is the extra chapter to this.

Oliver watched his son sleeping in his crib while his thoughts were revolving around what would happen today and how that would possibly affect his marriage. The thought made his heart skip a beat before it started beating rapidly in his chest. It only got back to his normal pace when he reached out his right hand and let the fingertips run over Thomas’ little head. The ten months old baby boy rolled onto his back and grabbed his father’s index finger in his fist, holding onto it tightly.

Quietly Oliver smiled down at the little boy. He loved his son so much. He loved him so much more than he had ever thought he would love a child. He loved him more than Oliver had been loved by his father. And he loved him certainly much more than Felicity’s parents loved her. Oliver had to suppress a sigh because he knew it would only wake up Tommy, and he was too peacefully asleep for Oliver to want to risk that being changed.

Felicity had decided on hosting a ball in honor of Oliver’s birthday. She had stated that they had been through so much with the heat wave the starving of their tenants and that Oliver’s birthday was the right moment to celebrate that finally everything was okay again. They had made it through the crisis. And that was a reason to celebrate. They needed to show that their House was back as powerful as it had ever been.

Oliver could honestly admit that he didn’t give a damn about the House and the power it needed to show to the outside world. All he wanted was to spend as much time with his wife and his son as possible. But if Felicity wanted to host a ball, he was the last person to deny her. Besides, he loved to see faces of other Lords when he presented Felicity. With her natural beauty she called everyone’s attention in a heartbeat, and he loved to be envied for having her at his side even if the others had no idea what it really meant to have her by his side.

So it wasn’t the idea of a ball in general that upset him. It was more the fact who she had decided to invite. Oliver could live with the fact that she had invited Roy Harper, a man she had been supposed to get married to before his House had lost its money. Since Lord Harper was married to one of Oliver’s cousins, Lady Thea Dearden who was now Lady Thea Harper, Oliver felt like Harper had lost all his power as a possible threat to Oliver’s marriage with Felicity. He probably had never been a threat in the first place, but Oliver trusted Felicity’s good friend now more around her than he had before. Oliver could also live with the invitation that had been sent to Lord Lance and his two daughters although Lord Lance had treated him quite disrespectful from time to time when Oliver had been younger. He could live with the fact that Felicity had invited Lord John Diggle, who had been born a bastard but accepted by his father and had because of that become his heir, and his wife Lady Lyla. Oliver could live with all the decisions Felicity had made and with all the people she had decided to invite.

It was just that he didn’t get why Felicity had decided to invite her parents. The last time when they had been here they had made her feel as miserable as she had felt in her childhood and youth. She had – even if only shortly – doubted their marriage for a short time. Oliver didn’t want that again, so when he had seen their names on the guest list, he had scratched them off, but his consultant had told him that Felicity had insisted on inviting them because they had helped them through the crisis and that was the right way to thank them.

A low sigh escaped his lips, and little Tommy moved in his sleep, but he didn’t wake up. He just tugged at his father’s finger and put it between his lips, sucking at the skin.

“My lord?”

At the sound of the wet nurse’s voice, Oliver turned around and looked at her. He wanted to be angry because she was interrupting the time he spent with his son, but Oliver knew that it was time for him to go downstairs.

“Her ladyship is waiting for you downstairs in the ball hall.”

Oliver nodded shortly before he turned around to look at his son once more. He pressed a soft kiss to the baby’s forehead, ballising him that daddy would come and look for him before he was going to bed later that night. Without another word he then turned around and left, ignoring the wet nurse who curtsied for him.

Felicity had made a secret about her dress. She hadn’t wanted him to know, saying that it was a surprise and that if everything went the way she imagined, he might even be allowed to unwrap her in the night. Oliver didn’t know how she was suddenly so confident about meeting her parents again, but she was. Still, he knew that one wrong look of them might be enough to change Felicity’s feelings about having them invited. The second that would happen, Oliver would personally take care that no more harm could be done, and if necessary, he would even force her parents to leave.

He took a deep breath before he nodded to the guards at the doors, and they opened them for him. What Oliver saw made his eyes go wide, his skin prickle and his pants tighten.

If things went well, he was indeed going to unwrap Felicity like a present.

 

Felicity had to suppress a smile at the expression in Oliver’s face. He had his hands formed to fists at his sides. His teeth were gritted and his pupils blown wide with lust. It was especially this reaction she had hoped to see about her dress although she had been scared of what possibly other reaction he might show.

Her ladies-in-waiting had told her to not wear a dress like this because it was inappropriate and insinuating. Felicity knew a lot about what was inappropriate. Her whole life she had been told what a girl should and shouldn’t do. And before she had met Oliver, she had always followed those rules. Even after their wedding she had still followed the rules of decent behavior, using them as her lifeline whenever she had felt lost. Only lately she had found herself bending those rules more often than not, especially when she was with Oliver and he was looking at her like he looked at her now.

“My lord,” she said teasingly, dropping a courtesy for him.

Oliver slowly approached her. Felicity almost expected him to kiss her wildly because he had this lustful expression in his darkened eye. It was an expression she had seen so often already and that she could never get tired of. But instead Oliver took her hand, turned around and started tugging at it to make her follow him.

“Oliver,” she whispered when he dragged her out of the ball hall and through some of the corridors in the direction of the library. “Oliver, we don’t have time for that.”

“We will take the time,” Oliver answered.

Although Felicity knew that it was wrong because they weren’t supposed to do this now when their guests would arrive any minute, she couldn’t help but feel aroused at the thought what they were going to do now. Even a few months ago she would have shrunk from the thought that they were going to pleasure each other when they were expecting guests, but Oliver had opened her to the thought of not always acting like it was demanded from someone in her position and instead taking what she wanted.

Oliver opened the door to the library, pulled Felicity into the wide room and closed the door behind them. When Felicity turned around to look at him and remind him that they didn’t have much time because they were still expecting guests and she wouldn’t let him ruin this evening they were hosting, she noticed that his eyes were dark with lust. It made her mouth go dry and every word vanish from her thoughts.

She wouldn’t have gotten the chance to say anything anyway because Oliver already approached her, his eyes locked with hers. As soon as he was close enough, he put his hands to her cheeks and kissed her hungrily. His tongue opened her lips to him, and he started exploring the inside of her mouth while his teeth scraped over her bottom lip. Felicity held onto the fabric that covered his chest and responded to the kiss with an equal measure of hunger.

Even if now wasn’t the time for pleasure, her body demanded it. She felt her skin prickling where Oliver touched her and her center tingled with the need to feel him. She wanted him. Now.

As if he was reading her mind, he urged his body closer and closer to hers, making her step back until she bumped against the desk. Oliver put his hands to her hips and pushed her further onto the desk, so he could stand between her spread thighs. Their lips were still locked although Felicity felt the need to breathe with the burning of her lungs.

Layers of clothes were separating them, and still Felicity could feel him long and hard when Oliver pressed his hips against her center firmly, rubbing himself against her. He groaned into her mouth which made it even harder for her to breathe. So she turned her head, breaking their kiss to gasp for air.

Instead of using the time to catch his breath, too, Oliver moved his lips down her chin and over her jaw to her neck, kissing and licking and sucking the exposed skin. Felicity knew he would love to leave a mark there, and usually she would love to carry his mark to tell the world that she was his, but tonight was not the night for that. Oliver seemed to agree on that before his lips could lock onto one spot of her skin for too long, he would let them travel further down over her cleavage and over her clothed chest down to her hip.

He was kneeling in front of her know, his hands working on pulling the fabric of her dress up. As soon as the hem of it was lifted to her hip, he smirked at her. Felicity’s breath got caught in her lungs at the expression in his eyes. But before she could ask what that look in his face meant, and what he was going to do now, Oliver ducked under the fabric, letting it fall back to the floor, so he was almost completely hidden under the wide skirt of her dress.

Felicity looked down to where her dress moved from his movements. It was strange to not see what he was doing. Each of his touches took her by surprise, and Oliver touched her a lot, teasing her with the tips of his fingers at her hips and her lower back, his lips against her lower stomach.

When his fingers grabbed the hem of her undergarment, Felicity held her breath, while she felt Oliver’s breath hot against her naked skin. When he pulled her underwear down, his breath moved over her womanhood, and Felicity’s head fell back with a content sigh. Then his lips moved against her inner thigh, and Felicity smiled to herself, closing her eyes with her head still bent back.

She loved how Oliver always caressed every part of her body, and almost always began with innocent touches and kisses before he put his lips to where she wanted and needed them the most. He tried to prolong their act of love for as long as possible.

But today they didn’t have time. Soon their guests were arriving, and as much as Felicity agreed that decent behavior wasn’t as important as her mother had always tried to make her think, she still felt like she shouldn’t be late to the ball she was hosting.

“Oliver,” she whispered, her hands moving over the skirt of her dress until she found his head underneath and moved her fingers like she was combing his hair. “We don’t have time for slowly. We have to-“

The last part of her sentence was caught in her throat when Oliver’s lips pressed down on her little nub. She gasped for breath, grabbed the edge of the desk to hold onto and slowly moved against his closed lips. Just when she was about to complain that he didn’t do anything, Oliver’s lips moved off her, making her release a noise of displeasure. She removed one hand from the desk to put it to the back of his head once again and was just about to push his head back between her legs to get the feeling of his lips back when Oliver moved forward on own accord. His tongue licked a long path from her little nub to her center and back up again.

“Oh God,” she gasped.

She loved having his head between her legs. His tongue teased her entrance, his stubble scraped the skin of her thighs deliciously, and his hands moved her hips the way he could give her the most pleasure. When they did this in bed, they would always lock eyes with each other, and the expression in Oliver’s baby blues would make her skin prickle just as much as the feeling of his mouth against her.

While his tongue continued to lick around her opening, not really entering her, his hands moved from her hips over her thighs and down to her knees where they gripped her legs and put them over his shoulder. Felicity had to hold onto the edge of the desk with her one hand and the back of Oliver’s head under the dress with the other even more tightly to not fall off the desk.

And then finally Oliver’s tongue entered her and most of the tension left Felicity’s body. She fell with the back to the desk, her head bumping on the wood almost painfully.

“You okay?” Oliver asked, and she could feel that he was about to reappear from under her dress.

“I’m fine,” she said hastily. “Just… continue.”

Oliver chuckled shortly, but did as she had asked. His tongue entered her once more, licking her inner walls. Felicity’s back arched off the desk, and she could feel her pleasure intensifying. Her hips moved against his face, matching the thrusts of his tongue. She pressed her thighs a little closer together to feel the great burn of his stubble against her skin and moaned at the feeling.

“Oliver,” she groaned.

“Felicity,” he breathed against her, and it made her toes curl in the best way.

She loved when he said her name. There was so much love in the way he said it, so much passion. She only felt whole when he called her by her name.

When his thumb moved over her little bundle of nerves, Felicity had to press her lips together tightly, so she wouldn’t screech and let everyone in the castle know what they were doing. His thumb continued playing with her nub, circling it and teasing it. His tongue moved in and out of her, his lips sucking her juices into his mouth. She still moved against him, increasing her pleasure, but every time she felt close that wonderful high, Oliver would lighten his touches, not allowing the pleasure to take over just yet.

Felicity didn’t know how long that went. But at some point she couldn’t take it any longer. She felt like if she wasn’t allowed to let the pleasure wash over her soon, she would burst into a million pieces.

“Oliver,” she whispered, “please.”

As if he had only waited for her to beg him, his tongue moved deeply into her, his lips sucked on her hard, and his thumb pressed down on her clit firmly. While the pleasure was washing over her, Felicity pressed Oliver’s head closer to her while the other hand was hastily put to her lips to muffle her sounds.

Panting, she came down from her high. Her heart was beating rapidly - she could hear it in her ears. The soft kisses Oliver pressed to the inside of her right thigh sent slight shivers through her body. Felicity could stay like this forever. Or she could let him carry her upstairs into bed where they could continue pleasuring each other all-

The knock at the door made her thoughts snap back to the present where she was still sitting on the edge of the desk in the library with Oliver between her thighs under her dress. Hastily she adjusted the skirt of her dress, so Oliver was completely covered before she called.

“Come in.”

One of her ladies-in-waiting opened the door. “My lady, the first guests have arrived.”

Felicity nodded. She knew that she was still breathing heavily, and her face was probably red from the high of her pleasure, and it made her blush, her face probably turning even redder.

“I will be in the ball hall every second.”

“His lordship is nowhere to be found.”

“I will… take care that he…” Felicity did her best not to sigh in disappointment when Oliver pushed her undergarment back in place. Pleasure time was over for now. “His lordship will be there in time.”

Felicity waited until the door had fallen shut behind her lady-in-waiting before she lifted the hem of her dress to uncover Oliver.

“That was close,” she whispered.

“Close? I am pretty sure you hit the pleasure pretty perfectly,” Oliver replied with a smirk.

Felicity slapped his chest playfully. “You know that that is not what I meant. And now we have to leave to the ball. Sorry for that.”

Oliver shrugged his shoulders. “We have the whole night to continue.”

“Yes we do,” Felicity whispered, leaning forward to brush her lips against Oliver. “My lord.”

“My lady.”

 

Oliver was surprised by how much he actually enjoyed the ball. Felicity had put so much effort into the planning and everything around that the evening couldn’t be described as anything but perfect. What Oliver enjoyed most about this evening was certainly watching Felicity – watching her talk about Tommy or laugh or charm their guests. It was the most enjoyable part of the evening.

It was only his worry regarding her parents that stopped him from completely letting his guard down. He felt her parents demeaning gazes in his neck, and he saw how they made the hair at Felicity’s back rise and how they caused goosebumps to spread all over her skin. Still she smiled bravely and didn’t even blink when they talked to her parents, welcomed them into her castle. When her mother mentioned how inappropriate the cut of her dress was and Oliver immediately pulled his wife closer in a protecting way, Felicity only shot him a short glance, smiled at her mother and told her how sorry she was that she felt that way.

It hadn’t seemed like it had shaken Felicity too much, Oliver thought when they were talking to her childhood friend Roy. There was no expression of broken trust or doubt in her eyes. She was looking at him from time to time, but always looked away when he turned his head to look back at her. It was probably unintended. Still he felt obligated to do something, to reassure her. He didn’t want her to think that he saw the dress she had chosen the same way. She probably knew that already since their short encounter in the library hadn’t left any doubt in how much he appreciated the dress, but that had been before her mother had criticized it.

Oliver shortly looked around, trying to find a way to steal Felicity from the party, but there wasn’t any. If they left, people would notice. And since he knew too well how much Felicity appreciated decent behavior and how she feared bad rumors about her and him, he also knew that there was no way he was getting her out of here without risking to cause her anger.

“My lady,” Oliver whispered when Roy turned away to talk to someone else. “Can I ask for this dance?”

He held out a hand to her and wasn’t surprised to see Felicity frowning and cocking her head. She knew that he didn’t really like dancing. He almost hated it. Going through the dancing lessons had been an own kind of torture. But he knew that Felicity loved to dance, so he wanted to give it another try.

When he smiled at her lovingly, Felicity smiled back and put her hand into his. He led her to the dance floor and they started dancing intact with the music and the other couples who where dancing.

“Do you like the evening?” she asked after a while.

“It is perfect,” Oliver replied with a smile before he leaned his lips close to her ear to make sure that only she was going to hear what he was going to say next. “I will thank you the way it is appropriate as soon as we are alone.”

“Well, I had hoped to be your human birthday present,” Felicity smiled. It wasn’t more than a loud breath, but still she looked around to make sure that nobody has heard her. And she blushed. Oliver watched the red color. It built in her face and then slowly spread down on her neck and her chest, disappearing under the neckline of her dress.

He looked at her sheepishly, thinking about all the ways he could possibly thank her for this ball and for looking like she did tonight and for being his wife despite their troublesome start. Felicity smirked back at him, and he was sure that she knew what he was thinking. Before he could say anything more, though, she looked away, biting down on her bottom lip like she always did when she was insecure.

“Is there something burdening you?” he asked softly.

“Not exactly,” Felicity replied. “I… There was another reason for why I wanted to host this ball. It wasn’t only for your birthday.”

Oliver nodded although he had no idea what this meant. He waited patiently until she lifted her face, looked at him and continued.

“I feel like I need to do something. For the health of my soul and our marriage I feel like I need to do it. But it is… inappropriate I fear. And I don’t want you to abandon me becau-“

“I will never abandon you, Felicity,” Oliver whispered. He was more than worried about her words, but he knew that there was nothing Felicity could do that was making him abandon her. “You are my wife, a beautiful, smart, caring, loving and trustworthy woman. My heart and my soul belong to you. And if your soul desires to do something, so do it. I will wholeheartedly agree to everything you feel is necessary.”

Felicity stayed quiet for a short time. But it wasn’t long before she straightened up onto her tiptoes and kissed him. Her lips pressed to his firmly but gently. Oliver still didn’t know what this meant, but did know that Felicity needed this. So he responded to the kiss without initiating to deepen it or wrapping his arms around her to stop her from pulling back. She didn’t seem to intend pulling back anyway. Instead her tongue opened his lips, so she could deepen the kiss herself. And he let her. She kissed him slowly and gently.

When their lips parted, she smiled at him although another blush formed on her face.

“Am I going to learn what this was about?” he asked.

He didn’t care that a kiss like that was inappropriate for an occasion like where there were guests around them who could see. If it was up to him, the whole world could see him and Felicity kiss because it was only a sign of their deeply rooted love. But Oliver had not really thought that Felicity would be okay with that.

“Let’s go outside and I tell you,” Felicity whispered, took his hand and lead him outside into the garden.

They had just made it to one of the stony benches when the door opened again, and Oliver watched Felicity’s mother come outside. He frowned, wondering what was going on here, but immediately tightened the hold he had on Felicity’s hand.

“My Lord, can I ask for the favor to talk to my daughter in private for a short minute?”

Felicity got up from the bench and looked at her mother with a self-confident expression in her face. Oliver still didn’t know what to think or do, but he got up, too, stepping right next to his wife.

“Whatever you want to tell me, you can tell me that here,” Felicity stated strongly, “in front of Oliver.”

Oliver did his best to hide the proud smile that he felt forming on his lips. Felicity was standing up for herself. This was what this was. That had been what the kiss had been about, and that was what was going on here. Felicity was standing up for herself in front of her parents. And he couldn’t be prouder for that. Not that long ago she had let her mother get under her skin and had doubted their marriage because of her. Not tonight.

“If you want me to lecture you in front of your husband then-“

“You are not going to lecture me,” Felicity interrupted her mother immediately. “You have no right to lecture me anymore. I am a grown-up woman, and I can do whatever I want to do. I am nobody’s property, and I don’t owe anyone any explanation.”

Her mother’s eyes drifted to Oliver, and she opened her mouth to say something, but Felicity shook her head determinedly.

“No, not even Oliver. Oliver trusts me, and he loves me. All the fear I had when I got married, all the fear I had because of what you told me…” Felicity shook her head again. “I am sorry that your marriage has been so horrible, but that didn’t give you the right to ruin my childhood and make me scared of something that makes me feel great and appreciated for the first time in my life.”

Oliver put his hand to her shoulder, quietly supporting her because she was right. She usually was. He loved Felicity, and he trusted her, and they were just so lucky to have found each other. And they were going to stand up for their marriage and for each other to anyone who tried to make them doubt.

“And that is why I want you and my father to leave and never come back here. I don’t want any of you around me or my family.”

Her mother looked at Oliver in question like she was expecting him to object to Felicity’s words. But Oliver stared at her blankly, squeezing Felicity’s shoulder. Her mother had to surrender. With an angry glare to her daughter, she nodded her head shortly, turned around and left.

Oliver watched Felicity’s face. They glistened with tears, but she didn’t cry. She looked after her mother with an expression of tension and determination in her eyes. Only when the door closed behind her mother, relief washed over her face, and she leaned into Oliver with a sigh. Turning around to him, she smiled a little tiredly.

“So this was what the ball was about?” he asked.

Felicity nodded. “I felt like I needed to stand up for us in front of her. Now I am finally free from my past.”

Oliver smiled and stroked the knuckles of his right fingers over her cheek gently. Felicity leaned even closer to him, closing her eyes and snuggled her cheek into his touch. She indeed looked free from any burden in this moment, but she also looked tired.

“Are you okay?” he whispered.

Felicity nodded. “I am fine, just a little… exhausted.”

“You only have to hold on a little while longer. Once all guests left, I will take care of you.”

“I wanted to take care of you tonight.”

Oliver smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He kissed the tip of her nose before he rested his forehead against hers, whispering, “So we will take care of each other.”

 

“I am very proud of you for standing up to your mother for us,” Oliver whispered while peppering kisses down her neck and stroking his hands down her arms to make the dress fall to the ground. His touch made goosebumps spread all over her skin. “And I am very grateful that I got to kiss you tonight despite the fact that we weren’t alone.”

He carefully took off her corset and started kneading her breasts. Felicity closed her eyes with a sigh and let her head roll onto his shoulder, bending it back to give him better access to her neck. The fabric of his clothes was gently scratching her naked back. It was adding a great stimulation to the feeling of Oliver’s soft lips on her neck, and the feeling of his strong arms around her waist.

“I love kisses in private more,” Felicity whispered.

Oliver nibbled at her shoulder and moved his right hand down her stomach and to to her undergarment, following the hem of it along her hips before pushing it down, so she was standing completely naked in front of him. Felicity hummed when she felt the cold air of their bedroom meeting the wetness between her thighs. When his hand snuck into that wetness, though, Felicity hastily turned around and shook her head.

“No?” Oliver asked, looking at her with surprise.

Felicity smiled. Oliver knew how much she loved getting pleasured by his fingers or lips before they completely joined their bodies. She had never asked him to not do it. But that hadn’t been what they had agreed on for tonight.

“Taking care of each other, remember?” Felicity asked, pulling his shirt out of his pants and taking it off of him. She let the fabric fall to the floor and moved her hands down his naked chest, scraping her nails over the scarred skin and hard muscles. “That means we will pleasure each other and not that you pleasure me.”

“I like pleasuring you,” Oliver replied.

A low growl escaped his lips when Felicity’s hand brushed over his clothed hardness before she unbuckled his pants and pushed them to the floor. She also pushed down his undergarment, so they were both standing in front of each other nakedly. They didn’t touch, just looked at each other for a long time. It made Felicity’s skin prickling in anticipation of what was about to come.

She took a few steps back until the back of her legs met the mattress of their bed. She crawled onto it without taking her eyes off Oliver, whose eyes seemed to burn right into her soul. When she rested in the sea of pillows, her face framed by her golden hair as if it was a halo, Oliver followed her into the bed, crawling over her without touching her.

They continued to look at each other without saying anything or touching each other, both thinking how amazing it was that they had made it this far. They had overcome the wrong image of marriage they had had, and they had overcome their trust issues and everything else. And they had ended up here. Together and madly in love. They hadn’t known who they were before they had met. But now they did because they had found themselves in each other. And that was what they both knew and what they both could tell with the way they looked at each other right now.

They started moving at the same time, so their lips met halfway. Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver’s neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. When the rest of his body lowered onto her, she moaned into the kiss. Her right leg wrapped around his hip, so she could open herself to him. His hot, hard length slid between her wet folds without entering her. But before she could use the hold she had on his body to thrust up against him, Oliver rolled them over to their sides.

“Pleasuring each other, remember?” he asked when she look at him in question. “Nobody is completely in control.”

Felicity smiled and kissed him shortly. “Just like in our marriage.”

“Just like in our marriage,” Oliver agreed.

He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and let his lips travel from her cheek to her jaw and down her neck. Felicity sighed at the feeling. She closed her eyes, pressed herself closer to him and moved her hips against his. With her one leg still wrapped around his hip, she could feel his full length between her wet folds. She moved her hips, the tip of his hardness brushed against her entrance, and she moaned.

“Oliver,” she whispered into his ear.

Oliver knew exactly what that whisper meant. He had heard it so many times. And while he often teased her and didn’t give her what she wanted immediately, he did as she had asked immediately tonight. Lifting his head, so he could kiss her full lips, hungrily exploring the inside of her mouth, he grasped himself and positioned him at her entrance. With one move of his hips he was buried deep inside of her.

They stayed unmoving with their bodies pressed against each other’s. They kissed hungrily and passionately and still as gently and lovingly as possible. When Felicity bit down on Oliver’s bottom lip slightly, he pulled out of her and thrust back in firmly.

“Oh God!” Felicity moaned, letting her head fall back, but Oliver’s lips followed her, claiming them again.

They moved in perfect synch. With their arms wrapped around each other tightly and their lips locked gently, they thrust against each other. Only the sounds of their hips meeting each other’s and the quiet moans and growls and sighs of increasing pleasure were heard. No words were spoken because they weren’t necessary. Their souls connected as much as their bodies did.

“Oliver,” Felicity moaned when she felt her skin start to tingle. “I’m close.”

“Me, too,” Oliver whispered back.

Their lips locked again when they chased their release. It didn’t take long until Felicity moaned loudly, her inner walls clamping around Oliver’s length, and with two more thrust he came inside of her, filling her with his seed.

Panting, they looked at each other. Their eyes were darkened with lust. Their hearts beat much more quickly than they usually did, and still they beat in synch. When they had caught their breath a little, their lips locked again, slowly moving above each other’s this time.

It was perfect. Their still joined bodies, the little shivers that ran over their skin as aftermaths of their highs, the way they were still wrapped around one another – it was all perfect.

When their lips parted, their foreheads stayed rested against each other’s.

“I love you, Felicity,” Oliver whispered.

“I love you, Oliver,” Felicity replied.

Their lips met once more, only shortly this time.

“You still need to get your birthday present,” Felicity stated into the comfortable quietness.

Oliver perked his eyebrows. His rough hand moved from her ribs down her body over her waist and hip down her thigh and back upwards again, making Felicity shiver since she was still very sensitive, before he asked, “This wasn’t my present?”

“It was part of it,” she whispered, moving her face a little closer to his, so it rested right next to his on the pillow. Their noses brushed against each other’s with every intake of breath. “But there is something more.”

“Does it include you being naked?” Oliver asked.

Felicity chuckled. “I don’t exactly intend to get dressed anytime soon.”

“Good,” he whispered against her lips, kissing her shortly.

“When you have visited our tenants to see if the crisis is really over for them, I let the physician come here.”

Oliver’s grip on her tightened immediately. The smile that had been on his face before was gone all of a sudden.

“Are you sick? Is that what you are trying to tell me?”

Felicity frowned. “Because that would be a really great birthday gift, right?”

Oliver thought about that for a second before he shook his head with a soft smile. “You are right. Sorry. Please continue.”

“My present for you is that we, my lord, are expecting our second baby.”

Oliver’s eyes went wide. “Really?”

“Really,” Felicity promised with a nod of her head. “We are heaving another baby.”

Oliver’s hands moved down her body and to her stomach, gently touching her stomach. There was a happiness in his face Felicity never got tired to see. While Oliver slid down the bed to level his face to where they baby grew, Felicity whispered, “Happy birthday, Oliver.”

**\---The End---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this the fic is over for good. :)


End file.
